A New Kind of Friendship
by Kazduit
Summary: Two years ago Tony Stark lost Pepper and has since decided he no longer wants to be Iron Man. His best friend Clint Barton has been looking out for him and is now trying to get him back in the field. Now suddenly new and unexpected feelings have started to emerge between the two friends.
1. Chapter 1: A Visit From A Friend

**Authors Note: This is my first FanFic and It sorta just came to me. Please let me know what you think. The rating is for later chapters. Lastly I do not own the characters that right goes to the guys at Marvel.**

He found Tony where he always was these days in his lab working. It had been two years since he last donned the Iron Man suit and since he had lost Pepper. Tony blames himself for losing her, for not being able to save her and he has since punished himself by not doing what he loves most in this world, which is being Iron Man. He claims that he is no longer capable of being a hero but Clint knows that that's all he's thought about doing in two years.

Tony didn't look up when Clint walked into the room but he had gotten so used to it that he would have been surprised if it was anyone else.

"Checking up on me?" Tony said without looking up from his computer. Clint had become a close friend in the years since he lost Pepper but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was only there because Cap wanted someone to keep eyes on him.

"Don't you think it's time Tony, to come back?" After two years it was getting harder to make up excuses for why Tony didn't answer anyone's calls and why he no longer seemed to care about anything or anyone.

"No." Tony stopped working but didn't look up. He knew if he looked up at Clint instead of getting angry he would get emotional and there was nothing Tony hated more than crying in front of people, especially Clint Barton. Who appeared to be the real metal man, never allowing any vulnerabilities or weaknesses to be seen.

"We need Iron Man Tony, the world needs Iron Man." Others have said all this before Fury, the cap, Natasha but for some reason Clint thought Tony would listen if he said it. He should have known better Tony only listens to himself.

"It's been two years and the world is just fine without that monster." Tony truly believed he had become a monster it was the only explanation for why he had hesitated when Pepper was attacked, a fact he had never shared with anyone not even Clint.

"I thought that was Banner's line." Bruce had taken over running R&D for most of Stark Industries to give Tony time to grieve and him a chance to do more research on himself and start to understand the Hulk like Tony had suggested but he probably didn't realize that Tony would grieve for this long and often asked Clint about when Tony would go back to working on the Ark Reactor and fully resume his role as CEO.

"I can't save people anymore." Tony turned around and looked straight at Clint, allowing his friend to see all his insecurities and fears. He didn't know what he wanted to do but he did know that he wanted Clint to say something, anything to make him feel better.

"No, you won't save people anymore, but I know the hero I knew is still in there" Looking into Tony's eyes Clint felt sorry for him but he knew that Tony needed to hear this; he needed to move on with his life.

Tony was on the verge of tears; Clint had always believed in him and was always trying to help Tony get his life back. But with Pepper gone he could never get his old life back. Clint started walking closer to Tony until he could put his hands on his shoulders. "Listen to me Tony, you are a hero and Iron Man is a beacon of hope, the world still needs you." Tony could feel heat roll of Clint and onto him where Clint touched his shoulders. Looking up into Clint's eyes he started to feel something he hadn't felt in a long time and immediately stood up and walked to his personal bar to pour himself a drink. He was really tired, that's all it was. He was tired. He told himself over and over.

Clint didn't know why but he felt a little embarrassed when Tony walked away from him. He felt defeated and kind of disappointed by his friend. "I'm not going to be able to convince you of this am I?" He asked Tony already knowing the answer. Tony doesn't listen to anyone but himself.

"No." Tony didn't know what to say. He knew he had upset Clint but he wasn't very good at saying the right thing so he fell silent.

After several long moments of silence Clint finally gave up. He didn't know how much longer he could keep doing this, Tony had made it very clear he never wanted to be Iron Man again or happy for that matter. "I should go, I'll see you next week Tony." Clint had turned and started for the elevator when he heard Tony's voice.

"No!" What was he doing? Tony was sure of only one thing now he didn't want Clint to leave.

"It's late, you shouldn't be driving now. You can stay in one of the guest rooms upstairs." Tony had an uneasy grin on his face. Both he and Clint knew he was more than capable of driving home even this late. But he was hoping Clint would understand that he didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Fine, I'll see you in the morning then." With that Clint was gone, Tony watched carefully to see what floor the elevator stopped at and to his surprise he was glad to see that Clint had indeed gone up to Tony's pent house on the top floor of Stark Tower.


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast with Tony

**Author's Note: First I would like to thank everyone who comented, favourited and followed my story it meant a lot an has inspired me to keep writing. This is the result of said inspiration, the beginning is a little bit of filler fluff but it was necessary. Laslty I still do not own any of the characters.**

That night Tony was restless, he couldn't stop thinking about how insistent Clint had been about him becoming Iron Man again. Clint had been the only one who never pushed him to rejoin The Avengers and now that he was asking him Tony really wanted to say yes. But he just couldn't. He wasn't ready for Iron Man and he certainly wasn't ready for The Avengers.

Even though he was tired Clint was having a hard time sleeping, his mind was still racing from his earlier conversation with Tony. Tony had never asked Clint to stay before in fact he was often the one to suggest Clint leave. However he thought back to when Tony had once drunkenly confided in him that with Pepper gone he could barely stand the mornings. Tony and Pepper had always made a point of eating breakfast together every day as it was Tony's favourite meal. Clint had gone over to Stark Tower early in the morning a few times to have breakfast with Tony and he had to admit Tony was so much like himself those days that Clint hoped they would spark something in Tony, to get him back to his old self. But they never did.

The next morning both men woke early but it was Clint who was up first. When Tony walked into his kitchen he found Clint still in his clothes from the day before getting frustrated as he tried to figure out Tony's coffee machine that had no buttons. Tony took a moment to watch the archer try to fight the appliance. He snickered to himself and Clint turned around, face red to see his friend standing behind him. "Are you just going to stand there all day?"

"Sorry. But it was funny." Seeing Clint in his kitchen reminded Tony of those days when Clint would come over for breakfast and they would joke around, Tony almost forgetting what had happened.

"Well, I'm glad I can amuse you, now make me a damn cup of coffee." Clint was still exhausted from only getting a few hours sleep and he desperately needed a caffeine pick me up. But he was happy to see Tony actually smiling.

"JARVIS make robin hood here some coffee." Tony commanded his AI, still with a smile on his face but it had changed from one of amusement to one of arrogance. "Right away sir" the computer voice responded and the coffee machine turned on.

"I didn't know JARVIS was a barista." Clint said still staring at the coffee machine in amazement.

"It's a new development; I figured it would be more efficient if I didn't have to stop working just to make coffee." Tony had decided this when he had gotten up to make coffee one day and the project he was working on had over heated and exploded in his absence, destroying half of his lab in the process.

"Right, of course" Leave it to Tony to cause an explosion by simply going on a coffee break, Clint remembered Bruce telling about it. "Would you like sugar or cream in your coffee Mr. Barton?" Clint was startled by JARVIS and he still hadn't gotten use to talking to the AI. "Uh, two sugars, one cream" Clint didn't know if he should say please but decided not to as Tony never did. A few moments later a mug was produced from the side of the coffee machine. "Your coffee sir" Clint didn't know what to say he just picked up his mug a little hesitant to take a sip.

"Thanks JARVIS" Tony said, signaling the AI that he was no longer needed right now. "So, breakfast, what do you want?" Tony asked making his way to the fridge and pulling out some eggs.

"To talk" Clint had decided he could no longer go easy on Tony if he was ever going to convince him to get back into the field, he needed to push Tony harder.

"Bacon and eggs it is then, you make the bacon." Tony didn't want to talk, he wanted to eat, make jokes and pretend like everything was the way it was before, pretend that nothing had changed.

"Tony" Clint wasn't going to let Tony out of this; they still had a lot to talk about and he knew Tony was good at avoiding conversations.

"No excuses Robin Hood, I'm not making this entire meal by myself." Just drop it Clint, Tony thought to himself, what did they have left to talk about anyway?

"We need to talk." Clint knew Tony didn't want to have this conversation but he giving him a choice this time.

"Why do you have to do that?" Tony realized that Clint's mind was set but he wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"Do what?" Clint was confused he didn't realize he had done anything but let Tony go on living in his own delusional world where he didn't have to deal with his problems.

"Ruin a perfectly good breakfast" after all breakfast was the most important meal of the day and Tony had been looking forward to his breakfast with Clint. He missed having the company.

"You didn't ask me to stay here last night just so I would make the bacon." Clint hadn't given it a second thought at the time but he was starting to wonder exactly why Tony had asked him to sleep at Stark Tower.

"That sounds exactly like something I would do" That definitely wasn't something Tony wanted to go into as he didn't know the answer. He just hadn't wanted Clint to leave something that he had never felt before.

"Tony you have a private chef." Clint said dryly. Tony was treating this like a game but Clint was done playing Tony's games.

"What do you want from me?" Tony was getting angry now and he had the feeling this was going to be a long morning.

"I want you to come back to the team." Clint shouted he had never gotten this worked up when talking to Tony before. But now he couldn't hold back his frustration.

"And I told you I'm never coming back!" Tony screamed as loud as he could and for the first time he wanted to hit Clint really hard.

A silence filled the room and Clint sat down at the black and sleek kitchen table. He didn't know what to say next he had known Tony wasn't eager to get back in the suit but the look in Tony's eyes when he yelled at him told him everything he didn't want to hear. It would take the end of the world to get Tony to suit up and even then he no longer had much hope. Tony walked over and sat at the opposite end of the table.

"What no witty comeback?" Clint looked so defeated he wanted to lighten up the mood in the room. But he thought to himself that would probably take a miracle.

"No." Clint was slouching in his chair and staring at his hands, this hadn't gone how he had planned it and now he didn't know what to do.

"Nagging then?" That got a little smirk from Clint but it soon disappeared from his face. "Sorry to disappoint you but I believe you Tony." Clint had admitted defeat and it made Tony feel awful. He had wanted Clint to back off but looking at how miserable Clint was Tony found himself again wishing he could give Clint what he wanted. "No, I'm sorry for disappointing you." It was all he could manage and he hoped it would be enough.

"You don't have to be sorry Tony. I just wish things were different." Clint looked up at Tony now and saw regret in Tony's eyes. He didn't want Tony to regret his decision; he just wanted him to allow himself to be happy again. Clint got up and walked over to sit next to Tony. He placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and a smile on his face. "How about that breakfast you promised me?"

Again Tony could feel heat rush over him from where Clint touched his shoulder. But this time his heart was also racing. Last night he had pushed away even the possibility of having feelings for Clint but now he was being hit with them in full force. It was exactly how he had felt whenever Pepper casually touched his arm or wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried to look up to avoid Clint's eyes but his gaze got lost in Clint's hair. He had never put his fingers in hair so short other than his own of course and now wondered what it would feel like.

"Tony? Are you alright?" Tony was now avoiding Clint's gaze and he was worried it was something he said.

Clint's voice pulled Tony out of his thoughts and back to the conversation. "What?" Tony blinked a few times and looked back to Clint. "Breakfast, do you still want some?" Clint was a little worried but he figured Tony did have a lot to think about. They both did and he couldn't blame the guy for getting lost in his thoughts.

"Absolutely, remember your doing the bacon no excuses." Clint smiled and walked to the fridge to retrieve the bacon. As he started to make it Tony watched him, the move of his muscles under his shirt. Wait a second, Tony thought, this is Clint he is my friend, my best friend there is no way I could be having these feelings for him, right. I mean I shouldn't, but then why am I.

"Hey, I'm not making the eggs for you. So unless you taught JARVIS how to make them you better get over here and start frying." As Tony made his way to the cooking area of the kitchen he decided it was better to just forget it and go about business as usual. "Calm down Robin Hood, I'm coming."

**I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me how I'm doing so far.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected Dream

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated the story but I was busy with my other fanfics (new avengers fanfics coming soon). Hpefully this chapter will make up for my tardiness. enjoy. As always I own nothing that honour goes to Marvel.**

Traffic was bad as Clint sat in the back seat of a New York taxi contemplating what he was going to tell Director Fury. He knew what Fury wanted to hear and he knew what it was he had to tell him and well Fury never liked getting bad news so Clint was more than a little worried about how this was going to go.

He had spent the morning and most of the afternoon at Stark Tower playing video games with Tony, who beat him every time. He thought it was ironic how out of the two of them he was the actual assassin and yet when they played an assassin video game he never saw the kill shot coming. But then again Tony probably spent hours every day playing those games. When they finished he went back to his apartment, showered and changed, before calling a cab to take him to the plane that was to take him to the helicarrier to report back to Fury.

He arrived on board the helicarrier at exactly six o'clock and new that only Fury and Rogers would be there. He went straight to the conference room where they usually met to discuss battle strategy and waited for Fury. Both Fury and Rogers came in and took seats across the table from Clint. He was starting to wish he had brought his bow just in case. "Tell me you have good news for me Agent Barton." Clint had known Fury for years and never had he called him anything but Agent Barton. "That depends on how you look at it sir." Disappointment was evident on Fury's face. "Well get on with it we don't have all day" "of course sir." Clint thought back to earlier that day and at what he and Tony discussed and what Tony had decided. Fury was not going to understand what it was Tony wanted them to do.

"He's not coming back sir." Fury stood up and started pacing and it looked like he was about to burst with rage. "If it's the timing we can give him more time." Steve on the other hand looked concerned, whether it was for Tony or the team in general Clint didn't know. "No Steve he's never coming back, no matter how much time you give him." "Well that's just great what exactly does he expect us to do now" Fury was screaming, he had finally burst. "Actually sir, he did have a suggestion." Fury turned to face Clint his one visible eye looked as if it was trying to escape his face. "He is offering us Iron Man." "But I thought you said he is never coming back?"

"He isn't, but he suggests we find a replacement, a new person to operate the Iron Man suit." "What?" Steve jumped up now too "we can't just replace him and even if we did how would we choose someone?" Clint took a breath and stood to be eye level with the other two men "Tony came up with a list of criteria to look for and he has offered to teach whoever we choose how to use the suit properly."

It took two more hours of debating and multiple phone calls with the other Avengers to convince Steve and Fury to accept Tony's proposal. Of course the hardest sell was that Tony wanted the final say on who he was to pass the suit on to but in the end they agreed that who better to know whether someone is capable of being Iron Man than the man who invented Iron Man.

Clint was happy with what they decided and called Tony to let him know that they went for it and to tell him to send his list of criteria to Fury immediately as the search for a replacement would start tomorrow. On the taxi ride home Clint tried to imagine what it would be like to fight alongside Iron Man with someone other than Tony inside the suit. Although he had thought it was a good compromise every scenario he thought off ended with some or all of them dying. Saving the world just wasn't going to be the same without Tony.

When he got back to his apartment Clint striped down to his boxers and fell asleep easily. It had been an eventful day and he desperately needed a good long sleep to clear his head, he would worry about what came next tomorrow. Once Clint drifted off a dream danced through his mind that seemed so real that when he woke he was drenched in sweat.

* * *

_Clint opened his eyes to see he was in the middle of a fight with the other Avengers and they appeared to be losing. He grabbed his bow and started to shoot arrows at the oncoming attackers. He looked up to see Iron Man fly around the corner and shoot them from the air. For some reason even though he was being surrounded he couldn't take his eyes off Iron Man. Then he heard Tony's voice ring through his ear piece. "I know that I'm absolutely stunning to look at but you might want to focus on the fight Clint." Realizing what Tony had said he turned to look at the hoard around him, he raised his bow but it was too late and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down at his chest to see red pouring from his wound. "CLINT!" He saw a flash of shinning metal as Iron Man swooped down and started to beat back the hoard. Clint fell to the ground and the world around him started to spin and then everything went black._

_Clint could hear noises around him but he couldn't open his eyes. The noises came into focus and he realized it was the sound of a T.V. He opened his eyes and saw a blur of light and squinted at the brightness. He waited a few moments for things to clear up and when they did he saw Tony sitting on a chair beside the bed he was lying in watching some cop show. He tried to sit up but a sting filled his chest and he lied back down groaning at the sudden pain. Tony turned around and smiled at him then when he noticed Clint was in pain he leapt up and put his hands on his shoulders to prevent him from trying to get back up._

_"Hey, take it easy you got shot in the chest, the doctors said you were lucky it missed your heart but that you will still be in a lot of pain." Clint looked up at Tony and remembered all that had happened in the fight. "I was surrounded, you, you saved me." "I will always have your back, Clint, when I saw you get shot I thought I had lost you but that can never happen Clint I need you, I-I –I love you." Clint was so shocked at his friend's confession that he didn't know what to say but he didn't have much to time to think about it either as Tony leaned down and met his lips in a kiss._

_Tony's lips were rough against Clint's but he didn't mind because they were also gentle and caring. He felt Tony start to pull away at his lack of response and without even thinking he reached up and pulled Tony's head to his and started to kiss him back. Clint could tell that Tony was no novice kisser as he expertly parted his lips and explored Clint's mouth with his tongue. Clint didn't know how to describe or process what was happening but it felt so good and it felt right, he didn't want it to stop, he wanted to keep kissing Tony forever._

* * *

Clint's eyes jerked open and he was drenched in his own sweat. He looked around and saw that he was back in his bedroom and it had all just been a dream, the fight, the hospital room and the kiss. "What the hell was that?"

**PLEASE REVIEW, every comment helps me write better so let me know what you liked or didn't like.**


	4. Chapter 4: An Awkward Plane Ride

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been forever since I last updated but I'm trying to get back to a regular scheduale. Also sorry this chapter is so short but I'm having major writer's block on this story so to help inspire me please review with wprd prompts for the next chapter I will try and put all of them in. I own nothing, if I did I would be rich.**

Clint sat at his small kitchen table watching his cereal go soggy and inedible. He thought he must be going crazy after all everything he did reminded him of Tony and thinking about Tony reminded him of the dream. At first he thought it was too vivid to be a dream but then he thought that it had to have been a dream because Tony would never be Iron Man again and then he franticly worried over why that was the only part of his dream that he didn't think was possible. Was his subconscious really trying to tell him that he had feelings for Tony?

The sound of his phone ringing broke him out of his reverie, he picked up the receiver and noticed that it was Steve, undoubtedly calling to remind what time the meeting was and not to be late. "Late for one meeting and this is what I get Steve? You're calling before every meeting." Clint said as he answered the phone. "It was four meetings and that's not why I called. I told Tony you would be flying in with him." "Why?" After last night the idea of spending anytime alone with Tony made Clint feel more than a little uncomfortable. "It's been a long time since he was on the helicarrier and I want you to talk to him to keep him under control in the meeting today." Steve replied. Clint couldn't keep himself from laughing "I doubt anyone can keep Tony under control, especially at really important meetings, but I'll try. Besides I don't think Fury needs anymore of a reason to kill Tony."

Clint took a taxi to the air strip, unable to focus long enough to drive. The flight was going to be at least half an hour and Clint was not looking forward to being alone with Tony for that long. Tony was already there flirting with some young flight attendant and all though she was quite attractive Clint would have sworn she was ugly for Tony's tastes. Tony waved when he saw Clint get out of the taxi and he brushed the woman away as if he barely even noticed she had been there at all. Clint bent through the passenger seat window to pay the cabbie, taking more time then was necessary to get the money out of his wallet but eventually he had no more excuses to stall with and had to turn to look at Tony who was now standing right behind him.

"Hey" Tony said with a grin he couldn't shake. He had to admit he was looking forward to seeing Clint. "We should board." Was all Clint could get out as he walked past Tony and got on the private plane. He put his duffel in the seat next to him so that he could keep some distance between Tony and himself. Tony sat down without even noticing that Clint was avoiding eye contact by looking out the window. "I know Steve asked you to try and get me to 'behave' at the meeting but well let's face it that will never happen so..." Clint didn't even notice Tony trail off or him getting up and moving his bag so he could sit in the seat next to him. "Clint?...Are you listening?...Hello?" Clint hadn't been listening; in fact he had no intention of acknowledging Tony at all. So he didn't see it coming when Tony smacked his head into the window.

"What the hell Tony!" Clint's anger diffusing as he felt Tony's fingers start to curl in his hair. "You weren't listening to me." Tony replied in a quiet and small voice. "So you give me a concussion?" Tony moved his hand from Clint's hair to his now red forehead. "Sorry, are you okay?" Clint jerked his head away from Tony at the gentle touch. "Yeah, I'm fine." Tony didn't know what to say so he just moved back to his seat and they continued the flight in silence, neither one saying anything but both wanting to.

**PLEASE remember to review with word prompts and to make sure you do I will not be writing another chapter for this until I get at least FIVE prompts.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Gift From A Genius

**Author's Note: A huge thank you to every who reviewed and expressed their love for this story. But a special thank you to TXJ, Riegel, ZhaLenn, and Ondori-Naramaki who all posted prompts and suggestions in their reviews. They really helped me get excited about this story. I used some but not all in this chapter, but fear not I have made a plan and will use the others in upcoming chapters. As always please review suggestions are always welcome I keep the reviews open when writing so I will use all suggestions in some way. Thank you to all my readers. Also as always I do not own the characters or the world they live in.**

Clint had planned on sitting as far away from Tony during the meeting as possible but of course Steve had cornered Clint into sitting right beside him. Probably hoping that he could keep Tony calm if he started to get out of control but that was the furthest thing from Clint's mind. Those in attendance to the first replace Tony meeting were Tony, Clint, Fury, Steve, Bruce, and Natasha. Fury stood at the round table and motioned for everyone to look down at their screens "we have only just begun the search but we have been able to find a few promising candidates, let's see first up is Scott Haddock, he is a decorated war veteran with special ops training in almost every field, shield recruited him a few years ago and well his results speak for themselves." "No." Everyone turned to look at Tony, they barely knew anything about this guy and already he was rejecting him. "Excuse me?" Clint could tell Fury had a short fuse today and Tony had just lit it. "This guy is a glorified gun for hire and no offense to the ex gun for hires in the room but he isn't going to have the IQ points needed to grasp a basic understanding of how the suit works." Fury was about to respond when Clint looked to Bruce to backup Tony, Fury wasn't going to have the patience to argue with both of them "Tony's right, it's not like driving a car the suit is complicated."

The meeting went on like that for another three hours and out of the dozens of applicants they looked at Tony only agreed on three. When they all got up to leave everyone was exhausted and Clint had completely forgotten about the dream. "Hey do you think shield will provide a lunch I'm starving." Tony whispered behind Clint. "There's always the mess hall." Clint suggested. "I meant an edible lunch." Tony refused to eat in the mess hall saying that he was traumatized from his high school's cafeteria. "Probably not" Clint smirked, for someone who would eat practically anything when he was hungry Tony was surprisingly picky. "Great, well then I should go check on the suit, run some diagnostics, wanna come?" Clint thought about it for a moment, Steve had asked everyone with nothing to do to come to the training room and go through battle drills, which usually meant being thrown around the room by Captain America for an hour. "Sure, beats running drills with Steve." The two left the room and went to one of the lower levels of the helicarrier where Tony had left the suit when they had first arrived on the helicarrier.

"You know I don't think I've ever been down here" Clint and Tony had passed several locked doors that Tony had opened via ocular scanner. "These are the helicarrier's new science labs. I designed them myself." Clint noticed Tony had that smug look on his face he always got when he talked about his work. "Yeah and he never lets me forget it" Bruce stepped out from behind a microscope wearing his lab coat. "Banner show Clint around, there's something I need to check." Tony walked through another door that closed behind him preventing Clint from following. "So what kind of research do you guys do here?" Clint followed Bruce to the station he had been working at. "Nothing nearly as cool as Stark Industries but Fury hates it when Tony takes Shield property home with him so Tony brought a little bit of home here." Bruce smiled clearly happy to have another playground. "That sounds like Tony" Clint was looking around at some of Bruce's work when he noticed something buried under a few pieces of paper.

"Is this what I think it is?" Bruce shocked, grabbed the paper out of Clint's hand. "It's nothing, just some old specs of Tony's." Bruce was a bad liar and Clint was trained in interrogation techniques so he knew it was only a matter of time before he figured it out, Bruce just hoped Tony would get back first. "But it's an arrow right?" Bruce turned away trying to avoid eye contact. "Well..." Clint cut off whatever explanation he was going to give him "Bruce I know an arrow when I see it." Bruce sighed, he didn't care enough to keep Tony's secret much longer, so he gave in. "Yes it is." Hoping Clint would stop there he went back to his work. "But I've never seen any arrow like that before, what was it?" Bruce knew he would regret this but he turned to Clint anyway "Tony based the designs off of his reactor research." Bruce gave a defeated sigh when he heard a familiar voice boom through the room. "You told him! The surprise is ruined!" Tony through his arms up and walked over to the others. "He found the specs on my desk, I told you not to leave your stuff there." Clint was extremely confused and looked to Tony for clarification. "What are you talking about? What surprise?" Tony shot Bruce one final dirty look and turned around. "Just follow me, I'll explain."

Tony lead Clint through a series of security doors and into a state of the art lab that mirrored his lab at Stark Tower. "Are you going to tell me what this surprise is or are you going to keep being cryptic?" Tony pulled out a case and opened it. Inside were three arrows each with a tip that glowed the same blue as Tony's reactor. "These were the surprise." Clint picked one up to examine it. When he touched the end it emitted a small shock. "Ouch" Clint put his finger to his mouth. "Surprise!" Clint smiled, and Tony smirked. He enjoyed being able to make Clint smile. Most people just got annoyed by him.

"What is it?" Clint turned back to look at the arrow. "It's a pointy thing." Clint let out a quiet snicker. "You know what I mean" Clint was curious as to the sudden gift but was more curious to see it in action. "Well I was just thinking that without me to swoop in and save you, you could use a little something to help you out in the field." Clint turned to Tony pointing an accusatory finger at him. "I don't need any help in the field!" Clint put the arrow down and had started to walk away. "Are sure about that? When we fought Vector you could barely stand up after he knocked you down let alone land an arrow." Before Tony could think Clint pulled out his bow and had an arrow aimed right at him. "Where did you hide that?"

"I never go anywhere without my bow, something you would do well to remember." Tony smiled then faked fear "Ooh I'm terrified." Clint fired, missing Tony by a hair, but close enough for Tony to yell and duck. "What the hell are you two doing Barton?" Clint turned to look at fury just as Tony was standing up and ended up clipping his nose with the end of his bow. Fury sighed and rolled his eyes tired of the avengers acting like children. "Just be back tomorrow at the same time, both of you." Fury left the lab and Clint turned to Tony who was now holding his nose blood dripping between his fingers.

"Tony I'm so sorry." Tony tipped his head back and sat down. "Don't worry about it, it's just a bloody nose, it's not broken or anything." Clint looked around and spotted a sink. He grabbed a cloth and wet it. "Here let me see" Clint put the cloth to Tony's nose and tried his best to clot the blood. When Tony's nose stopped bleeding Clint used the cloth to clean Tony's face and smiled when his work was down. "Clint Barton, nurse. Who knew?" Clint smiled and looked into Tony's eyes. All at once his dream came rushing to the forefront of his memory and before he even knew what he was doing he started to lean towards Tony. He thought Tony was going to push him away, yell and storm out. But instead he leaned closer until their faces were only an inch apart. "Thank you, for the arrows." Tony smiled and filled the distance between them until they were kissing. The kiss was gentle and slow, neither wanted to rush this. Clint suddenly feeling like he was going to lose control of the situation deepened the kiss and started to explore Tony's mouth with his tongue. Clint felt a burning in his lungs and pulled away to breath. Tony wined at the loss of contact but smiled again. His fingers had woven themselves into Clint's hair and he had to admit Clint had very soft hair.

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6: Cupcakes For Breakfast

**Author's Note: Here is chapter six, it's mostly just filler but I couldn't resist writing it. I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will have more plotty stuff. Instead of story suggestions this week I want to know what you guys think Tony's revenge on Bruce should be. I will use the best siggestion so everyone think hard and may the best revenge scheme win. *Note I will also be taking how likely it is Tony would do each suggestion into account. Lastly I do not own the characters or the world they inhabit. **

Tony didn't know how long they had been kissing for but he hadn't felt this giddy to just make out since high school. The two broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Tony turned to see Bruce standing by the door and made a mental note to get his revenge. "What do you want Banner? We're a little busy here!" Tony looked over to Clint who was just staring at him, with a look in his eyes that Tony never thought he'd see again. "Yeah I noticed but I came to get Clint, we have that big avengers meeting." That jerked Clint out of his gazing at Tony. "Crap! I forgot. Thanks Bruce, tell Steve I'll just be a minute." Bruce turned to leave and on his way out he called "Okay but don't be late."

Clint grabbed his bow and tucked it under his jacket. "What meeting?" Tony clearly wasn't invited and that made him all the more curious. "Steve wants to go over strategy and develop new protocols." Tony nodded. He had usually blown off those meetings back when he was on the team. "Well then maybe you could come over later." Tony said wrapping his arms around Clint's waist. "Let's take this slow Tony. I don't want to rush any of it. We should do it right. Besides the meeting will probably go late anyway." Tony wined and Clint leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "Why don't you come over to my apartment tomorrow for breakfast and then we can ride into the helicarrier together." Tony smiled instantly at the mention of his favourite meal and nodded furiously. Clint laughed and turned to go. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow."

When Clint got back to the conference room everyone was there but Steve. Relived Clint took a seat. Maybe he wasn't late. "Thank you for finally joining us Barton." No, he was definitely late. "Sorry I'm late Tony was showing me some new arrows he designed." Steve sat down beside Natasha "Yes Bruce told me." Clint nodded his appreciation to Bruce for covering for him. "Now we have a lot to get through. Bruce you said there were weird weather patterns appearing over Egypt?" Clint looked to the screen as Bruce talked about clouds and rising air pressure not really knowing what any of the graphs or data meant. By the end of the meeting the team had decided to keep the old protocols in place and that nothing required their immediate attention but they would have Shield keep their eye on a few things. Clint was exhausted and started to wish he had taken Tony up on his offer. By the time he got home you could officially call it morning and he was only able to get a few hours of sleep in before Tony was knocking on his door.

"I brought bagels! And this was outside your door." Clint looked to see a familiar tubberware container filled with cupcakes. "You can put them on the counter." Tony did as he was told, then opened the container and tasted the icing with his finger. "One question, why cupcakes? Does Clint have a secret admirer?" Clint closed the door and sat at his small kitchen table. "That was two questions and they are from the old lady down the hall. She says I remind her of her son." Tony had now finished his cupcake and started on another. "Follow up question. Why purple icing?" Clint didn't want to tell Tony after all Tony could make jokes about the end of the world. He would certainly make fun of this. "It's my favourite colour." Tony burst out in laughter not even trying to hold it back. "Stop laughing!" Tony calmed down and took a few deep breaths "sorry but I just never thought Clint Barton badass assassin's favourite colour would be purple."

Clint got up to get some coffee "well it is and it's not funny." Clint's path was quickly blocked by Tony stuffing the last of his second cupcake into his mouth. "Yes it is." Tony said with a grin on his face reaching for a third cupcake. "Tony!" Clint reached around Tony and poured two cups of coffee. "Fine, I'm sorry, mine's green by the way." Clint handed Tony his coffee and picked up the bag of bagels Tony brought. "What?" Tony took a sip of his coffee and wrapped his arms around Clint, resting his head on Clint's shoulder's "My favourite colour, its green." Tony reached for another cupcake and Clint slapped his hand away. "I'm cutting you off." Tony let out a disappointed groan. Clint turned around placing a kiss on Tony's lips to stifle the groan, he taste the sugary icing on Tony's lips. When Clint pulled away he pushed the bag of bagels into Tony's chest. "Bagels are for breakfast not cupcakes." Tony grinned and took a huge bite out of one of the bagels. "Happy?" Clint smiled and went back to his seat at the table. "Very."

Twenty minutes later Clint and Tony had finished their bagels and coffee and Tony was talking about some new invention of his. Tony got so happy talking about his work and Clint would have gladly let him keep talking but they were interrupted by a loud ringing. Clint got up to answer his phone. The number was blocked but he had a pretty good idea who it was, after all only the other avengers had this number. "Hello Steve." Clint said into the phone. "How did you know it was me?" Clint rolled his eyes. Steve was the only person who ever called him at home the others would just text, something Steve still hadn't figured out. "Who else would ruin my morning with a phone call?" Showing up late to Steve's meeting yesterday had pretty much insured Clint would be receiving more of Steve's little reminders. "I just called to remind you not be late for the meeting and to show Tony the files." Clint smirked, typical Steve didn't think that Clint would remember and honestly he did almost forget, not that he would admit that to Steve. "I'll see you at the meeting Steve. Goodbye." Clint didn't wait for Steve's response and just hung up the phone.

"What did he want?" Tony asked not at all happy Steve's call interrupted his showing off. "To remind me not be late for the meeting." Tony snorted "again?" Clint nodded "how often are you late?" Clint walked over to his couch, the place where he had tossed his jacket and Fury's file when he got home last night. "More often than Steve would like." Clint pushed his jacket aside and grabbed the file, then headed back to where Tony was still sitting. "He's right though we should leave soon, I'm going to have a shower and then we can go." Tony shot up with a smirk on his face that Clint could only describe as being 'very Tony'. "I can join you if you want." Clint leaned into Tony's ear "I said slow Stark." He pulled back to see a pout had replaced the smirk and smiled. "Besides Fury wants you to go over the rest of the candidates and pick anyone who you deem worthy. So he doesn't have to waste three hours debating with you today." Clint handed Tony the large red folder. Tony looked at the folder then back at Clint. "I don't like being handed things." Tony smirked again but this time in defiance. "How do you feel about picking things up?" Clint asked. "What...?" Before Tony could get out his question Clint answered by dropping the file on the floor by Tony's feet. "I'll only be a few minutes." Clint turned and headed to his bathroom to take a shower, leaving Tony standing there staring at the spot he had stood in.

**Don't forget to leave a review with your revenge suggestion! Thank you to everyone for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: Arrows and Trust Issues

**Author's Note: Wow, look at me being consistent. I thought this day would never come. This is the longest chapter I've ever writen and I hope you guys really like. Let me know how I did in the reviews. Reviews are the fuel that keeps me writing. And of course I own nothing. **

When Clint finished getting dressed and exited his bathroom he found Tony with his head inside one of his kitchen cupboards. "What are you eating now?" Tony turned around with a long neon plastic tube hanging from his lips. He tilted his head back and downed the last of the sugar in the tube before responding. "Pixi Stix? What are you eight?" Clint rolled his eyes and looked to the table to see the file he had given Tony with all of its contents spread out. "Anyone interesting?" Clint smiled to himself briefly, happy to see that Tony had given up one of his greatest joys, arguing with Fury, because he had asked him too. "Four" Tony said handing Clint one of the stacks of papers. Flipping through them he found something odd. "There's only three here." Clint looked to Tony who handed him a framed picture of a man in his mid-twenties that had once sat on the window sill in his living room. "This is the fourth."

Clint looked down at the photo of the young man who haunted his dreams all too often. "I'm sorry I was just curious, it's the only picture you have in the whole apartment, and I know he's not your father." Clint smirked but didn't look away from the photo. "Curious or jealous?" Clint asked already knowing the answer. Tony never asked about the other's families or past, he preferred to read that information in their personnel files. "Maybe a little of both." Clint looked up to Tony, putting the picture on the table. "Don't be, he's my brother." He could tell Tony wasn't expecting that when he looked to the picture and back at Clint trying to see the resemblance he missed but Clint never did look much like his brother. "I didn't know you had a brother." It wasn't in his personnel file, Clint had asked Fury not to include that part of his past. "Where is he now?" Clint froze. He didn't want to talk about his brother, but he couldn't blame Tony for asking.

"Iowa, Waverly Cemetery." Now it was Tony's turn to freeze he definitely hadn't been expecting that. "Oh shit, I'm sorry I didn't know." Clint looked down at his feet memories of his childhood and the circus all rushing back to him. "It's okay. It was a long time ago." Tony stepped closer and put his hands on Clint's shoulders, running them up and down his arms in an effort to comfort him. "What happened?" Clint looked up to Tony. "He had me as a brother." As tears fell down his face Tony wrapped Clint in his arms. Clint squeezed Tony tighter as images of his brother screaming in pain flashed through his mind. "Whatever happened I'm sure it's not your fault." Tony had never realized that Clint had his own demons he was trying to out run. Tony and Clint stood like that for what felt like hours but was actually only a few minutes until Clint pulled away just enough to look at Tony. "Thank you." Clint whispered before pulling Tony into a tender kiss. When the kiss broke Tony leaned his forehead against Clint's "anytime."

They left for the tarmac a few minutes after that allowing Clint time to collect himself first. When they got there Clint frowned noticing the same flight attendant from the day before. She was clearly only there to see Tony since no non-shield employees were allowed on the flight. However to his delight Tony didn't even notice the girl flashing him her brightest smile as they walked by. As soon as they were sitting down Clint leaned over to kiss Tony. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining." Clint reached down and grabbed Tony's hand, who was now extremely grateful they sat beside each other this time. "Nothing, it's just you didn't flirt with that flight attendant." Tony leaned out of his seat trying to look out the window "there was a flight attendant out there?" He turned his gaze to Clint and smiled. "Well I guess I just had better things to look at." Clint rolled his eyes at the ridiculous line but couldn't be happier that Tony was saying it to him. "Why don't you tell me more about these three candidates that you chose so I don't seem like a complete idiot who didn't do his homework." Tony handed Clint the file, that now only held information on the three he chose, to look over. "Nothing much to say. They are all science nerds who joined the army or Shield as analysts or technical support and then were cleared for field duty only to become great soldiers. Pretty boring stuff but we probably aren't going to find anyone with my natural charisma." Clint flipped through the pages of Intel. Tony was right they were all great choices but compared to Tony they were second fiddle at best.

The meeting went smoother this time with Fury only trying to push a few more agents on Tony, who held his ground. Although six candidates was probably enough to find someone who could take over for Tony. "How are we going to test them? We can't just let them all take the suit out for a spin." Bruce asked looking to Tony for an answer. "I'm glad you asked." Tony said standing up with a look on his face that made everyone else regret Bruce asking. "Last night I designed a simulation to teach them how the suit works and also programmed in a few battle scenarios so we can see how they would work with the team. You can each also take part in the scenarios to judge for yourselves who would be the best match." Tony smiled clearly very proud of himself. "How does it work?" Steve asked. Steve wasn't the best with technology for obvious reasons and right now he looked absolutely petrified. "I simply hook one of them and one of you up to the simulator and you wake in the simulation. It's like a video game only way better." Tony's explanation did nothing to reassure Steve. "You did all of this last night?" Bruce had to admit that was impressive even for Tony Stark. "Well I didn't have anything better to do." Bruce caught the sly look in Clint's direction knowing exactly what he meant. Fury stood up immediately silencing the others. "The candidates will be here to begin training in a few hours. In the meantime you can all break for lunch." Fury left right away followed by Steve and Natasha who were going to train instead of eat and Bruce who was headed straight for his lab.

After the others filed out Tony turned to Clint with a giant satisfied grin on his face. "So what did you think?" Clint stood up walking to stand right in front of Tony. "I think that you are way too excited for someone who probably got no sleep last night." Tony wrapped his arms around Clint's waist leaning in until his lips just brushed Clint's ear as he spoke. "In more ways than one." Tony placed a small kiss on Clint's neck working his way to his mouth. Clint let out a gasp when Tony sucked and nibbled at a particularly sensitive spot on his jaw. The kiss started gentle at first but quickly became more heated as their tongues fought for dominance. In the end Clint relented letting Tony have his moment. Tony slowly pushed Clint into the table behind him reaching one hand into his hair and the other to the touch screen on the table. After pushing a few buttons the doors to the room closed and locked. Tony pulled Clint in closer the heated kiss becoming more and more passionate as they explored each other's mouths, desperate to examine every inch. They continued until they had to pull away for oxygen. They leaned their foreheads together both breathing heavily.

Tony slid both of his hands into Clint's hair and Clint's hands fell from Tony's shoulders to his hips. "This is perfect." Clint breathed out. It was just one of those things that you know if you don't say you'll regret it later. "You're perfect." Tony pulled away with the most exaggerated grin Clint had ever seen on Tony's face. "That's quite a compliment Mr. Barton. Is it obvious? Yes but I still appreciate it." Clint couldn't hold back his laughter, typical arrogant Tony ruining a moment. "You know most people would just say thank you." Clint replied. "Probably, but most people aren't as perfect as me." Tony boasted. "You want to test that theory, Mr. Perfect?" Clint said with a challenge in his eyes. "What did you have in mind?" Tony was more than ready to accept this challenge and make Clint regret making it. "Something I learned when I was a kid." Clint sat down and pulled up the games he knew Tony had downloaded on all of the computers in Shield.

"Hey Stark Fury wa-" Natasha cut off not exactly sure what it was she had just walked in on. "Not now I'm concentrating." Tony said not moving his eyes from the checker board on the screen in between him and Clint. Tony has hunched over, brow furrowed deep in thought contemplating his next move while Clint was leaning back in his chair grinning at the struggling genius. "Why are you playing checkers?" Natasha asked now standing beside Clint. "Because Tony can't play chess." Clint said knowing it was all the explanation she would need. Natasha knew all about Clint's mastery of chess. After archery it was probably what he was best at. Tony made his move, then snapped his head up, staring at Clint. "I can play chess I just refuse to." Clint smirked and moved one of his checker's effectively beating Tony and ending the game. "Yeah that's why I beat you five times in a row." Natasha started laughing finding it absolutely hysterical that Tony Stark couldn't even beat Clint at checkers. "That's not funny!" Tony fumed throwing his now empty mug at Natasha, an attack she easily ducked. "I'm not cleaning that up." She said after the mug shattered against the wall. The laughter died down and for the first time Natasha heard the faint music playing in the background. "Is that Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd?"

"Yeah, Tony hooked his IPod up to the speakers." Tony smiled always proud to have found a way into Shields system. "So that's why you didn't hear Fury's announcement." Natasha said more to herself then the others. "What announcement?" Clint asked worried they missed something important. "The candidates are here and waiting for Tony to begin their training." Clint looked to Tony who was already packing up his stuff, then turned to Natasha "he'll be there in a few minutes." Natasha nodded and left the two alone. Tony ready to go noticed Clint was still sitting down. "Aren't you coming?" Clint just smiled trying not to show what he was really feeling. "No, I wanted to get in some practice with those new arrows and you don't need me until after you've made first cuts anyway." Tony frowned knowing Clint wasn't telling him everything but that he was also late and they could talk later. "Okay, I'll come find you when I'm done. It shouldn't be that late maybe we could do something after?" Clint smiled. He stood up and placed a chaste kiss on Tony's lips. "Definitely."

Clint had been on the shooting range for over twenty minutes and he hadn't hit a single target. Frustrated he tossed his bow to the ground and slumped down against the back wall. He couldn't focus. All he could think about were those stupid agents and that one of them would eventually replace Tony. "So how's practice going?" Clint jumped at the voice only to settle down once he saw it was only Bruce. Clint ignored the question and went back to his wallowing. "That bad huh?" Bruce sat down beside Clint placing the case with the new arrows in front of him. "Maybe these will help. Tony said you came down here to get in some practice with them but since they were still in the lab I'm guessing you had a different reason." Bruce was right Clint had been hoping to get his mind off his issues with Tony but instead it just zeroed in on them. "I don't think I can face them." Relieved Clint had decided to open up Bruce turned to sit facing him. "Who the candidates?" Clint just nodded in response. "I know this wasn't our first choice but with Thor spending more time in Asgaard we need Iron Man and if Tony isn't willing to do it we need to find someone else."

"I know why we're doing it Bruce. I just don't think I can. It took so long for us to get our act together and become this weird little family. I don't think I can trust anyone else like that." Bruce remembered how hard it was for everyone to get along and even after the battle with Loki trusting each other had taken time. "I know trust is hard Clint but..." Bruce couldn't even get his point out before Clint cut him off. "It's not just hard for me it's impossible!" Bruce realizing that talking this out was having the opposite effect then he was hoping for decided to try a different tactic. Clint watched as Bruce got up and got his bow from where he left it on the floor. "Now you can't tell me you're not itching to try out one of those new arrows. I know I've wanted to see what they could do since Tony first showed me the designs." Bruce smiled trying to get Clint out of his thoughts and back into what he felt most comfortable with. "I haven't hit a single target. I'm too distracted." Clint really didn't feel like failing to hit the target in front of Bruce.

"Just get over here. Trust me Clint?" Again Clint nodded. He did trust Bruce even if Bruce didn't always trust himself. He got up of the floor and took his bow from Bruce standing in front of the target. "Good. Now tell me about Tony." Clint completely thrown off by this turned to Bruce. Bruce placed his hands on Clint's shoulders and turned him back to face the target. "Tell about how you feel when you're with him." Bruce walked back over to the case and handed Clint one of Tony's arrows. "I feel like the bad stuff didn't happen and it's just us. I feel like I don't have to hurt anymore." Bruce gave himself a mental pat on the back. Clint was getting visibly more relaxed. "Now ready you bow and keep talking. Tell me how it felt to kiss him." Clint did as he was told. Lining up the arrow and pulling the string back. The bow felt right in his hands like it was made for him. "It was exhilarating, like the only thing that mattered was his lips on mine." Clint was ready, completely focused on the target but Bruce knew he needed one more little push and there was one question he really wanted the answer to. "Aim. Do you love him?" Bruce wanted Clint and Tony to be as happy as possible together. They were part of his family now and they both needed to let go of their pasts and move on. Plus it definitely wouldn't hurt if Tony would go back to work and give Bruce a break. Running Stark Industries, if only the R&D part was hard and he needed a vacation. "Yes." Bruce smiled and noticed Clint did too. "Fire." Bruce had always wanted to say that. Clint loosed the arrow and not only did it hit its target but it obliterated it in the process. So that's what the arrows did.

**Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to review. **


	8. Chapter 8: Sparring

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, I know this took longer than a week bt hopefully this chapter will make up for it. And as per usual I don't own the avengers. Don't forget to review.**

Bruce and Clint spent the next hour on the shooting range. Bruce daring Clint to perform hard trick shots that Clint easily pulled off (they were nothing compared to what he did in the circus). But being the workaholic he was Bruce left Clint and went back to his lab. "Spoil sport" Clint muttered under his breath as Bruce left, now who was he going to show off too. As if he was answering his thoughts Steve walked into the room and proposed that they spar together saying that Clint needed to spend more time working on his hand to hand combat, everyone already knew he was a perfect shot. Clint reluctantly agreed. His hand to hand was just as good as his shot but even he had a hard time sparring with Captain America. Clint hoped this was just about sparring but was disappointed as he and Steve walked the short distance from the range to the gym. "So, you and Stark huh?" Clint didn't know what to say talking about this with Bruce was one thing but Steve was completely different. "Uh, yeah" Steve just nodded and kept walking in silence. Clint let out a breath thinking Steve had dropped the subject.

When they got to the gym Steve took a stance in the middle of one of the mats and motioned for Clint to attack him. Clint decided to start off with a simple right hook to the jaw. However Steve easily blocked the punch and knocked Clint onto his back. "Ouch" Clint said standing up. He forgot how serious Steve took training and how much it hurt when he knocked you down. "Again" Steve replied and Clint charged this time with everything he had. A round house kick sent him flying into the wall. "You need to focus don't attack with anger." Steve advised. Clint pulled himself up on the wall "It works for Bruce." Steve just smirked and took his stance "again." They spent the next twenty minutes sparring Clint not landing a single hit on their fearless leader. Steve had Clint pinned to the ground when they heard a soft chuckle coming from the other side of the room. They both turned their heads to see Tony standing in the entry way.

"Should I be jealous?" It took a moment for Steve to realize what Tony was hinting at. "Get your mind out if the gutter Stark." Steve replied. Clint looked to Steve he was still pinning him but he was distracted Clint recognizing his shot brought his leg up and kicked Steve to the other side of the room. He stood with a smug look on his face. "Focus cap remember." Steve grunted and got up "you don't forget it either an unfocused mind killed the cat." Steve warned. "I'm pretty sure it was curiosity but thanks for the tip." Steve nodded and left the gym knowing Clint had gotten the point of their sparring session. "What was that about?" Tony asking handing Clint a bottle of water "He was worried our...relationship would cloud my judgement during a fight." Clint replied between sips. "And did it?" Tony asked getting as close to Clint as he could without touching him. Clint started to lean into Tony before swiping his legs out from underneath him with his foot. "Wanna see for yourself?" Clint asked walking to the middle of the mat. "Is that a challenge?" Tony asked getting up from the floor. "If you think you're up for it?" Clint smirked knowing Tony couldn't resist a challenge. Tony walked to the mat sizing up his competition as he did. Clint was a trained master assassin and he was admittedly a little rusty so he figured his only chance at winning this was to play dirty. When he was standing across from Clint he grinned "bring it on cupid."

Clint smiled before charging. Tony didn't resist as Clint pinned him to the ground. Tony was now lying directly underneath Clint on the mat. He brought up his knee until it rubbed against a very sensitive spot on Clint but not hard enough to hurt him. "Well you got me. I must be rustier than I thought." Clint blushed and got up immediately taking up his stance again. Tony smiled and got up too, this time he attacked first. But it didn't take long for Clint to have him in a choke hold from behind. Tony bent his head down and gently bit at the pulse point on Clint's wrist then using his tongue soothed the area. Clint gave out a slight gasp at this and Tony smirked as Clint let go. He was winning. Clint realizing Tony was playing an entirely different game, a game he wasn't going to let Tony win, walked to the other side of the mat brushing his hand across Tony's ass as he passed him. Tony jumped a little, eyes narrowing on his opponent. Before Clint turned around Tony lunged knocking them both to the ground with Tony on top, Clint rolled over reversing their positions and leaned down to Tony's ear. "You won't win that easily." Clint licked down Tony's neck then stood up pulling Tony to his feet. Tony was about to reply when a buzzing went off across the room. Clint walked over to his phone and picked it up. "Please tell me it's not Steve again." Clint smirked as he listened to Natasha tell him that he and Tony were needed on the bridge. "Yeah, we'll be right there Nat." Clint hung up the phone and tossed a towel to Tony. Tony caught it looking up to Clint confused. "We're needed elsewhere and you're sweating."

Clint and Tony walked onto the bridge and stood next to Bruce. "What's going on?" Clint asked Bruce. "We received a message from Asgaard on the communications system Tony and Thor designed but only they know how to decipher the code." Bruce replied. Clint smiled of course Tony would design something that only he could use and give it to Fury just to drive him crazy. "So you need my help again Fury." It wasn't a question and Fury didn't respond. Tony went over to the communications system and read the message. "It says his father has unexpectedly entered Odin's sleep and he won't be able to return as soon as he would like." Tony said turning to the others. "So he's staying in Asgaard?" Steve asked always double checking everything Tony told him. "Seems that way at least for now anyway. Do you want to send a reply?" Tony looked to Fury, he nodded "Tell Thor that if we need him we'll send him another message but for the mean time we wish his father good health." Tony turned to send the reply. "Wow that's pretty touchy feely for you Fury." The machine beeped as another message came through. "He says thank you and that he wishes us good health too."

Clint was talking to Maria and some other agents when Tony came up and put his arm around his waist pulling him away from the group. "So I was thinking..." Clint cut him off. "Uh oh, that's never good." Clint smiled to let Tony know he was just joking and that he should continue. "We should go out, like on a date." Clint's eyes widened as he looked at Tony. "You want to take me out on a date?" Clint replied skeptically. Tony blushed and looked to floor something Clint had never seen him do before. "Yeah...I think it would be fun...I mean only if you want to...If you don't that's okay too I just thought..." Clint stopped Tony's rambling by placing a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'd love to Tony." Tony smiled before pulling Clint into a deeper kiss.

**Hey i hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be their date, but I don't know what I want them to do yet so make suggestions for what you want to see (or read) them do on their date. Thanks for reading, please review:)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Date

**Author's Note: So I know it has been way too long since my last update but I wanted to get this chapter right and didn't want to break it up into two chapters so as my christmas gift to you here it is. **

**Disclamer: I own nothing :(**

**Oh and before I forget this chapter is dedicated to sbrock777 and OverARainbow. Your reviews inspired this chapter and I hope you guys like it. :)**

Clint was pacing around his apartment. He had checked his hair in his bathroom mirror seven times. He was nervous. Yes, he and Tony had known each other for years and trusted each other with their lives but this was different. Clint felt like they were meeting for the first time and he wanted to make a good first impression. He looked himself over one more time in the mirror. His hair was the perfect combination of messy yet groomed and his dark green t-shirt highlighted his muscular arms. He was also wearing grey jeans and the boots from his SHIELD uniform. Tony had told him to dress casually and to wear shoes he didn't mind walking in. That was all Tony had told Clint about their date and Clint hated surprises. But Tony had insisted and he really couldn't resist making Tony happy.

Clint was standing in front of his closet contemplating putting on a jacket when Tony knocked on his door. Clint was shocked to find Tony standing in the hallway holding a bouquet of purple flowers. "Are those for me?" Clint asked honestly unsure. "They're not cupcakes but..." Clint pulled Tony into his apartment and after the flowers were placed safely on the counter he kissed him. "You're not an eighty year old woman." Tony smiled and started to pull Clint out the door. He barely had time to grab his phone, wallet and keys before Tony slammed the door and practically started running down the hallway to the elevator.

Outside Tony had a car waiting for them. "Where are we going?" Tony gave Clint a mischievous grin before opening the door for him. "Just get in the car Clint." Clint did as he was told. Tony had planned the entire date and Clint had no idea what would happen. Clint had no problem giving Tony control over their plans until he saw where the car had taken them. "Please tell me we aren't going to the helicarrier for our date." Clint asked stepping out onto the very familiar air strip. "Of course not, we just came for one of the Quinjets." Tony's answer did little to reassure Clint. "What? Why?"

"Because you can fly one and that way it'll be just you and me. No pilots or flight attendants getting in our way." Tony led them to the closest jet. "Okay but if I'm going to fly us there I kind of need to know where there is." Clint took his spot in the cock pit and Tony sat beside him in the co-pilots seat. "I programmed our route into the computer already. All you have to do is follow the arrow Robin Hood." Tony fiddled with the on board computer and a map with a predetermined path showed up and Clint was getting inpatient. Where were they going and why did Tony need to torture him like this.

"So are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" They had been flying over farmland for over twenty minutes with no end to it in sight. "You'll see when we get there." Clint tenses at Tony's response. In his line of work surprises were never a good thing and he had a hard time shaking the feeling that something bad would happen. Tony noticed Clint's sudden change and placed a hand on his leg just above the knee to reassure him. "Don't worry Clint I promise you're going to like it." Clint tried to relax but his body just really didn't want to cooperate. "I just don't do very well with surprises Tony." Tony smiled suddenly getting an idea. "Well then maybe you need a distraction." Clint was about to ask what Tony was talking about when he felt Tony's hand move slowly up his leg and stop, resting on his upper inner thigh.

Clint was about to tell Tony to stop when he felt a hot mouth on his neck. Licking, sucking and biting its way down. Clint had to admit Tony was very good at distractions and he was starting to give in to his touches when he saw something very definitely not farm land on the horizon. "Tony..." Clint said trying to get Tony's attention. "Hmm?" Tony responded sending vibrations through Clint's neck. "As much as I absolutely don't want you to stop I think you have to stop." Tony moved up to Clint's ear hovering just long enough to whisper "why?" before returning to Clint's neck. "Because I think we're here." Tony looked up and smiled immediately recognizing where they were. "You're right we're here. But don't worry there will be time to continue this later."

"Where do I land?" Clint asked as the Quinjet neared its destination. "The parking lot." Tony answered matter of factly. Clint landed the Quinjet with practiced ease and they stepped out to the large empty parking lot of the amusement park. "Where is everyone? This place should be packed." Tony grabbed Clint's hand and started pulling him to the gates. "Not today, I rented the place out. It's just us, well and the employees" Tony nodded to the security guard at the gate who pressed a button and let them pass right through. "And here I was expecting dinner and a movie." Clint smiled looking around in awe at the amusement park. "We've been to dinner and watched movies together before, I wanted today to be special." Clint turned and met Tony's eyes. "It already is special."

"So where do we start?" Clint asked, knowing Tony had probably planned out their whole day. "Well do you know why I picked this particular amusement park?" Tony asked with a sparkle in his eyes. Humouring him Clint looked around pretending to be in deep thought. "Because all the rides have a Stark Industries stamp on them?" Tony laughed impressed yet again by Clint's keen eye. "Because this is the only amusement park in the world that has an Avengers themed rollercoaster." Tony corrected. "The two not being mutually exclusive I bet." Tony rolled his eyes and led them through the park to the giant mountain in the centre. As they got closer Clint could start to make out the rollercoaster that flowed around and inside the mountain. "Welcome to the Avenger." Tony said waving his arm towards the coaster.

Clint had to admit he was excited as they climbed into the front cart. He loved all the various Avengers memorabilia and couldn't wait to see the inside of the rollercoaster. As the carts made the climb up the outside of the mountain to the top Tony leaned into Clint "You're going to love this I designed it myself." That did not surprise Clint at all. Tony loved to design things nobody would expect from him. But before he could respond the carts looped their way down the inside of the mountain, jutting out a few times as it did. Inside the mountain the carts passed all the avengers in what appeared to be a battle against the carts themselves. First they passed Captain America throwing his shield just over their heads, then Black Widow shooting two guns at them and Hawkeye shooting a few arrows from over head. Next up was Iron Man shooting his repulsors and ending with the Hulk yelling "Hulk Smash" before throwing a boulder at them as the carts exited the mountain at the bottom. When the carts pulled to a stop neither made a move to get out. "Well, what did you think?" Tony asked. Clint could hear the nervousness in his voice. "Can we do that again?" It wall he said and all Tony needed to hear as a huge smile spread across his face and he told the ride operator to go again.

After riding the Avenger and several other rollercoaster's dozens of times they started to make their way to a small diner where they both had burgers and talked about their favourite rides. When they were finished eating Tony lead them to one final secret location. "A bowling alley?" Clint asked as they went to pick out balls. "Yeah, I love bowling." Clint smiled as Tony tried out several balls before deciding on an all black ball. "I didn't know that." Clint picked a bright orange ball and made his way over to the lane as Tony typed their names into the scoreboard. "My dad used to take me when I was a kid, back when things were sort of okay with us." Clint nodded understanding that Tony was trying to share one of the few good memories he had of his childhood with him. Clint could relate he had too few many of those himself and knew how important this was to Tony. "I've never gone bowling before." Tony stopped what he was doing and turned wide eyes to Clint. "What? How is that even possible?" Clint just shrugged, he had never really thought about it before but looking back the answer was obvious. "No bowling alleys at the circus." He tried to hide the strain in his voice and was thankful that Tony knew him well enough not to press the issue. "So that means I might stand a chance against you."

"How are you this good?" Tony sat down in defeat. They had played three games and Clint won them all. After his first five strikes in a row Clint tried to throw the game for Tony but he had called him out on it insisting that Clint do his best which meant him getting a strike every single time. Tony had a good showing getting more than a few strikes himself but in the end he was no match for the expert marksman. "This just proves I have awesome aim with anything." Clint replied imitating Tony's arrogant tone and smirk. "I guess that's what I get for dating a superhero." Tony walked over to Clint and placed his hands on Clint's arms tucking his thumbs under his shirt's sleeves "But there are other benefits." Placing one of his hands on the back of Clint's neck Tony pulled him into a long deep kiss. Pulling away for air Clint leaned his forehead against Tony's. "There's one more thing I want to do before we go." Tony placed another kiss on Clint's lips before pulling away. "Anything for you Cupid." Clint rolled his eyes before pulling Tony out of the bowling alley and towards a booth he saw earlier.

"Welcome gentlemen, the game is simple you get five shots with one of the guns and depending on how many ducks you knock down you can win one of our prizes." Clint picked up the red nerf gun in front of him and eyed the prizes. "How many ducks for one of those big ones?" The kid running the booth, who looked to be just out of high school, gave Clint a challenging look that only lasted a second. "All of them." Clint turned back to the ducks working out his strategy. "But he only gets five shots and there's ten ducks." The boy turned to Tony with a satisfied grin. "That's why no one has ever won a big prize. I suggest your friend aim for one of the smaller prizes." That was all the challenge Clint needed before shifting into Hawkeye mode. "Do you now?" Clint asked before aiming his gun and taking shot after shot, all five knocking down two ducks each. When he finished he turned to Tony ignoring the boy and smiling proudly. "Pick your prize." Tony turned to the boy and very smugly said "We'll take the big one." The boy pulled down the giant toy and handed it to Tony who appraised his winnings with a huge grin on his face. "It's perfect." Tony tucked the giant Hulk under his arm as they made their way out of the amusement park. "Bruce will freak if he sees it." Tony's grin just got bigger at Clint's warning. "That's why it's perfect."

When the Quinjet landed at the air strip Tony grabbed his giant Hulk from the backseat before making his way over to the waiting car with Clint. They got into the back seat and the driver lowered the divider just enough to ask "where to Mr. Stark?" Clint turned to Tony with a questioning glance that Tony recognized as Clint trying to figure out why he didn't tell the driver to take them back to Stark Tower beforehand. "I didn't want to make any assumptions. You did say slow." Tony answered the unasked question. He watched as Clint made the decision, turned to the driver and said "Stark Tower please." The driver nodded and raised the divider again, Tony sat back content to drive in silence with a huge smile on his face.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. I am currently trying to decide if I should add in a short chapter of the night of so if you would like to see that let me know in the reviews. Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday's!**


	10. Chapter 10: Good Scotch and Bad Couches

**Author's Note: Chapter 10! Can you believe it! I'm so sorry about the wait for this chapter but with the holidays and classes starting up again I have been completely pressed for time. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon and don't were we will be back to the Iron Man crisis plot. Also I'm thinking about adding in a secondary plot that would reveal Clint's back story. Let me know what you think and thank you for sticking with me this long. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tony and Clint or the Avengers unfortunately.**

The silence wasn't broken until they were in Tony's private elevator on their way up to the penthouse. "So what were you're plans for after the date?" Clint asks. Tony thinks about it for a moment wondering if he should lie or not. Deciding with Clint it was best to go with the truth, no matter how embarrassing it might sound to him. "Honestly, I didn't expect to get this far. I thought you'd want to go home." Clint moved behind Tony wrapping his arms around his waist and placing soft kisses to his neck. "That's not like you?" Clint could have sworn he saw Tony blush but when he looked up the man was calm as ever. "I know you have to be at Shield early tomorrow and thought you'd choose sleep." Clint used his hand to turn Tony's chin so he could plant a reassuring kiss on his lips. Few people ever got to see the unsure and self conscious side to Tony Stark and he was glad that he was one of them. "That's ridiculous why would I ever pick sleep over you? Besides who said I couldn't do both?"

When the elevator doors opened Clint slipped out and made his way to the home bar in the corner of the living room, pouring himself a glass of Tony's most expensive scotch. He stood there drinking the smooth drink until he could feel Tony's heat against his back. Clint leaned back into the strong chest and arms behind him. "I could get used to this." He felt Tony smile into his neck as he peppered kisses on it. "Me too" Tony replied taking the glass from Clint's hand and downing the rest of the drink before placing it back on the bar and turning Clint around. They kissed slow and gentle, filled with emotions that they themselves weren't ready to say, as Tony led them to a large couch, in the center of the room.

Clint sat down allowing Tony to straddle his hips as he deepened the kiss. It didn't take long for it to become heated and urgent like they needed the breath from the other's lungs just to survive. Clint slid his hands underneath Tony's shirt, his fingertips grazing over every inch of skin he could find before breaking the kiss to pull the shirt over Tony's head and tossing it to the floor. Tony quickly following Clint's lead pulling Clint's own shirt off him. Clint took a moment to fully appreciate Tony's upper body. He had seen Tony shirtless before but never this close and it was almost as if he could feel the glow from his arc reactor. Clint mesmerized by the blue light placed his hand to the metal socket in Tony's chest.

Clint felt Tony tense under his touch and looked up to see Tony avoiding all eye contact with him. Clint had never known how self conscious Tony was of the arc reactor. He mentioned it often enough for Clint to think that he was proud of it and maybe he had been back when he was still proud of Iron Man. Wanting desperately to reassure Tony, Clint put his other hand to Tony's cheek forcing him to look Clint in the eyes. "It's beautiful Tony." Clint leaned in for a gentle kiss before moving to place a similar lingering kiss to the center of the arc reactor. He felt Tony relax once again and knew that Tony understood what the gesture meant.

Clint and Tony kissed again with a renewed fervour. Hands exploring each other's arms, chests, stomachs and backs until both simultaneously decided that they wanted, needed more. Tony moved his hands to Clint's jeans undoing the button and zipper. Clint pushed Tony to stand up so he could pull off his jeans. Then Clint grabbed Tony's waist pulling him closer and leaning forward licking, kissing, and biting at his stomach as he undid Tony's belt and pants and sliding them down Tony's legs. Clint stopped his movements when he saw Tony's boxer briefs, staring at them in shock for a moment before moving his gaze to Tony's eyes. "Really Tony, Iron Man?" Tony looked down at his favourite underwear in brief confusion, a smirk spreading across his face. "What? Someone's got to wear them." Clint rolled his eyes it really shouldn't have surprised him to see the red and gold underwear. Clint stood to kiss Tony passionately, getting lost momentarily in the feeling of Tony's lips against his. "We should take this to your bedroom because I do have to be up early and I am not sleeping on this couch." Tony smiled before kissing Clint and pulling him down the hall to his room not breaking the kiss as they manoeuvred around all too familiar furniture.

**Thank you for reading. I know this one was kind of short, sorry about that. Don't forget to review. Reviews inspirer me to write faster. **


	11. Chapter 11: Where Demons Hide

**Author's Note: I'm glad you seemed to enjoy the last chapter even though it was so short. To make up for it I made this chapter as long as I could and put a little bit of everything in it. Tony and Clint cuteness, Tony issues, Clint issues, worried Natasha and because he got such a good response shrink Bruce. Hope you enjoy it. This chapter kind of jumps around a bit but I hope it makes sense. Just let me know if you have any questions.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. Everyone but Tanner belongs to Marvel (DISNEY) and I borrowed Tanner from James Bond.**

Tony was woken up to the incessant sound of the phone ringing and Jarvis alerting him to the caller's id. "Sir, its Director Fury and he is adamant that this call is of the utmost importance." Tony rolls over with a loud groan to look at the clock on his bedside table, groaning even louder when he sees the time. "It's 4 in the morning. I didn't think it was possible to hate Fury this much." Clint smiles and moves over to wrap his arms around Tony's waist and rest his head on Tony's shoulder. "You should answer it. Jarvis put Director Fury on speaker phone." Clint ordered the AI. "Right away sir" Clint liked that Jarvis no longer treated him like a guest but instead an important part of Tony's life.

"Noooo." Tony moaned but it was too late Jarvis patched Director Fury through and Tony was now spending his first morning with Clint talking to Fury. "What do you want? I'm busy and sleeping." Clint smiled into Tony's shoulder placing kisses on it to try and keep Tony relaxed. "By all means go back to sleep Stark, I'm not calling for you. I need to talk to Agent Barton." Clint jerked up at the sound of Fury saying his name, something all the agents at Shield were trained to do. "What is it sir?" Clint asked. "I need you at base now. An old friend of yours claims to have information but is refusing to talk. He's being brought over from maximum security. Tanner will debrief you on route. Get to the bottom of it Barton." Clint nodded firmly even though he knew Fury couldn't see him "Yes, sir." Clint got up from the bed and pulled on his pants, which Tony had brought into the bedroom after he had fallen asleep last night, now in full agent mode.

"Debrief you? I thought that was my job." Clint pulled on his shirt and turned around to find Tony watching him intently. "Tanner is my new handler." Tony sat up and pulled Clint down by the wrists. "New handler?" Tony slid his hands under Clint's shirt, nipping and sucking at his neck. "Yes, I burned through the last one already." Clint wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed with Tony but he was needed and so he pushed Tony back down on the bed and pulled away. "Go back to sleep Tony. You still have a few hours before you need to be at the helicarrier." Clint moved to the edge of the bed to put on his shoes.

"Yeah, ok. Wait! How did Fury know you were here?" Tony sat back up. "It's Shield policy for all senior agents to report to Fury when they won't be able to be reached the usual way." Clint said hesitantly knowing what was coming next. "You told him, when?" Clint could feel Tony behind him. "I was a Shield agent before I was an Avenger Tony and to answer your question I called Hill before you picked me up yesterday. I was hoping things would end up here." Clint turned around to kiss Tony a silent goodbye before leaving.

* * *

Tony listened to the elevator take Clint down to street level before falling back asleep with a smile on his face. Only to be woken up again by Jarvis three hours later. "Sir, Dr. Banner is here and he asked me to inform you that if you keep sleeping he is going to eat your breakfast and dumb out all the coffee." Tony quietly cursed the powers that be before rolling out of bed and pulling on some pants then made his way to the penthouses kitchen.

Bruce was reading the newspaper on one of Tony's tablets and eating out of a Styrofoam container of eggs and bacon. Tony batted his hand away and protectively pulled the container away from him after grabbing a cup of Jarvis's perfectly brewed coffee. Tony sat down across from Bruce. "What are you doing here anyway, other than being a breakfast terrorist?" Bruce smirked into his tea not taking his eyes off what he was reading. "Clint called and asked me to make sure you got to the helicarrier on time."

Tony scoffed at Bruce's answer. "I'm not a child who needs taking care of." Bruce looked up to Tony. "You're lucky you still have someone willing to take care of you." Tony was silent. He knew Bruce was right. He was lucky to have a second chance at this, lucky to have someone who cared about him. But he was still Tony Stark and he hated uncomfortable silences. "Speaking of caring, Clint and I thought you seemed lonely so we picked you up something to keep you company." Tony got up and got the giant stuffed Hulk, propping it up on the table beside Bruce. Bruce looked at it the same way he looked at samples in the lab. "I hate it." Tony smiled ear to ear "Really? I thought it was a pretty good likeness."

* * *

Clint was barely listening to Tanner as he went over proper interrogation policy with him. After all if they wanted him they didn't want policy. Clint and Natasha shared a gift for interrogation techniques only Clint didn't talk the answers out of people and he always got the answers he was after. Clint was glad Tony hadn't asked to come with him. He knew what he was going to have to do and he didn't want Tony to see him like that.

The halls of the helicarrier were silent as Clint made his way to the holding cells. There were never many agents in the helicarrier at this time of day and the ones who were there knew better than to get between Clint and his destination. Clint stopped outside the doors taking a deep breath. He pulled out his phone, it was almost five and Bruce would be just starting his morning meditation. Clint was expecting to get his voicemail but was surprised to hear Bruce answer his phone.

"Thanks Bruce, I'll talk to you later." Clint hung up and pushed through the doors. He would be able to focus better on what he was about to do if he didn't have to worry about Tony. Clint moved to stand in front of the one way window, taking another deep breath. The man sitting in the other room looked older than Clint remembered. Of course he was older but Clint still expected to see a perfect copy of the man he once looked up to. Clint walked into the holding cell and a smile spread across the older man's face when he saw him. "Clint, I knew they'd send you." Clint stepped closer, his face remaining stoic. "Hello Jacques."

"No, it can't be true. You're lying!" The other man started laughing, blood running down his face and his arm hanging limp at his side, broken in more than one place. Clint launched himself across the room pulling the man up and slamming him into the wall. He got in a few hard blows before being pulled out of the room and hearing a familiar voice trying to calm him down. "Clint, Clint, you need to calm down." Clint looked up to see Nat kneeling in front of him. For the first time noticing that he had fallen to the ground and feeling tears slide down his face. Clint knew Natasha was worried about him but right now he just needed to get away. Clint stood up and took off down the hall, disappearing into the shadows in a matter of seconds. He really, really wished that he had stayed in bed with Tony this morning.

* * *

"I can't believe you brought that thing down here." Tony was trying to find the perfect place for the stuffed Hulk in the lab he and Bruce shared in Stark Tower. "Oh come on Bruce lighten up. Clint worked really had to win him for me." Tony settled on the shelf Bruce kept his Hulk Journals. "I doubt Clint had to do anything other than try to win that, but am I to believe that things with Clint are going well?" Tony rolled his eyes seeing right through Bruce's clumsy attempt at conversation. "Smooth transition Doctor, did Cap ask you to ask me that?"

Bruce looked up from what he was doing. "He figured you'd be uncomfortable talking to him about it." Tony rolled his eyes again, typical Captain America. "Well he was right about that." Bruce stood up and walked over to Tony's side of the lab. "But that's not the reason I'm asking." Honestly Tony didn't care why he was asking we was excited about it and wanted to tell someone. "Not that it's any of your business but yes things are going great. I feel like my old self again." Bruce smiled at Tony hoping that that was true.

"Well not entirely your old self." Bruce said motioning to where Tony used to keep the Iron Man suit. "Jeez Bruce you've got to stop letting Cap pressure you into things." The last thing Tony wanted right now was an Iron Man debate. He thought those were over. "Your decision to pass on the job of Iron Man was none of our first choice but I understand you have your reasons for it. I just think that you need to come to terms with all of those reasons before things with Clint go any further." Tony sighed no this was the last thing he wanted to talk about. "You can't just let me be happy can you?" Bruce was happy for Tony but he also wanted Tony's happiness to continue. "Take it from someone who knows Tony. You need to deal with your own demons before asking someone else to."

Bruce and Tony said little to each other until Tony eventually left for the helicarrier. Bruce was working out of Stark Tower today and Tony was running training drills with his possible future Iron Mans. Tony laughed at the irony that he of all people would be doing Steve's usual job. When Tony arrived at Shield the place was in an uproar. It was now eight and all the agents had reported for duty and were now all running around in a panic. Tony noticed a familiar red head as she was running up to him.

"Tony! Have you seen Clint?" Natasha looked out of breath and Tony was now starting to worry. "No, what's going on." Natasha deflated instantly. "He was brought in this morning to interrogate a man named Jacques Duquesne also known as Swordsman, his old mentor from his circus days. But when I got there I had to pull Clint of him. Then he ran and know nobody can find him, we know he hasn't left the helicarrier. Fury has all of Shield looking for him." Tony took a moment to digest what he was just told. Where was Clint, was he okay? "What happened during the interrogation to set him off?"

"We don't know. Clint had the cameras turned off and Duquesne had to be rushed to medical and is in surgery now for severe internal bleeding." Damn! Tony didn't know what had happened to Clint but he knew that if he was hiding from everyone including Natasha it must be bad and Clint must be really hurting right now. Deciding that if their positions were reversed Clint would be right by Tony's side and that's were Tony should be right now. Tony took off leaving a confused Natasha behind to search all of Clint's hiding places himself.

Tony felt his heart stop the second he saw a dark figure in the rafters above one of the less used hallways, which was currently filled with Shield agents talking amongst themselves. Tony moved to lean against the wall below Clint and looked out at all the agents. He pulled out his phone and pretended to talk into it so no one would bother him. "Should I just pretend that I don't see you?" Tony asked even though he was already pretending. "This place is full of Shield agents and you are the only one who thought to look up." Clint replied in his usual joking manner but Tony could tell there was more there.

"They don't know you like I do. How long have you been up there?" Tony figured he should ease into this conversation. "Since the interrogation" Clint said matter-of-factly. "What happened?" Tony was dying to know what had happened and even more to wrap his arms around the hurting man. "He said something that can't possibly be true but there was no way he was lying." Tony fought the urge to look up at Clint. "What did he say?" Clint paused as if he was contemplating what to tell Tony. "He said my brother was still alive." Tony immediately thought of Clint crying in his arms and all from one picture. He couldn't imagine what Clint was feeling right now. But he couldn't just stand there any longer. "Clint..." Tony turned around to look at Clint but he was already gone.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading. And don't forget to review. Reviews inspire me to be a better writer and faster updater.**


	12. Chapter 12: Tony

**Author's Note: When I started to write this chapter it had originally interspersed Clint and Tony but it was getting really long. So the next chapter will be what Clint did after talking to Tony. Also so sorry for the delay. School has been crazy with midterms and projects. I also got a new computer and switching from PC to MAC took some time. I'll try and get the next chapter up in a few days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or it's ****characters. **

Tony realized that he probably wasn't going to get lucky and find Clint lurking in the rafters again so he made his way to Fury's office. Fury was the one who ordered Clint do the interrogation and he was the only one who might know what was going on. Tony barged into Fury's office. "What's going on Fury?" Fury kept his eye to his computer screen and continued to type as if he had been expecting Tony. "Calm down Stark." Filled with rage Tony ran up to Fury's desk and slammed the screen of his computer shut. "I will not calm down, Clint is missing!" Fury looked up at Tony with an exasperated look. "I am aware of Agent Barton's current status and have every available Shield Agent out looking for him. What more do you want?" Tony wanted Clint to be here with him, he wanted Fury to never have called this morning and most of all he wanted none of this to have happened but since all of those things were currently impossible he aimed a little lower. "I want to know why you assigned him to the interrogation in the first place?"

Before Fury could answer the phone on his desk started to ring. "Do you mind?" He motioned to the phone. "Of course not, why would I mind?" Fury picked up the phone and Tony wanted to punch him in the face, really hard. "Fury...I see...good work...keep me posted." Fury put the phone down and looked up to Tony. "It seems Agent Barton is no longer on the helicarrier." Tony's heart skipped a beat and not in the good way as he imagined all the horrible things those words could mean. "What?" Fury pulled out a touch screen device Tony recognized as the new Stark Tablet. "Security cameras in the hanger have caught him stealing a Quinjet." He passed the tablet to Tony so he could watch the footage himself. "Well let's tack him then." Fury took the tablet back from Tony. "It appears he has disabled the GPS and tracking systems." Tony smiled briefly, remembering when Clint had visited him in his labs when he was designing the new Quinjets.

_Tony was in his workshop hunched over a screen going over his newly improved Quinjet schematics when a silent figure dropped down behind him. It was two months after New York and Tony wasn't used to having the other Avengers drop in on him whenever they felt like it yet. Clint slinked across the room and looked over Tony's shoulder at what he was working on. Surprised that Tony had yet to notice him Clint looked around the workshop. The room was quite large but so cluttered it was hard to tell. Then Clint spotted a bag of Tony's very expensive chocolate covered blueberries on the table next to Tony. Weighing the odds of Tony actually noticing him and how good those blueberries would taste Clint made like a ninja and snatched the bag and leaned against the table._

_"You don't mind if I eat these right?" Tony startled, jumped from his chair knocking it and several of his science projects over. "How did you get in here? I have this place on top security lockdown, the president couldn't get in here." Clint smirked and threw back a handful of blueberries. "I'm a master assassin your silly little computers can't keep me out." Tony huffed and ripped the bag of his favourite treats from Clint's hand. "Leave I'm busy." Clint grinned. He liked that he could get on Tony's nerves so easily. "Now that's not a very good team attitude." Tony rolled his eyes. This guy was more annoying than Steve when it came to missing team meetings. "Oh no! I've been working really hard on it too." Tony replied overly sarcastic. The best kind in his opinion. "How's the new jets coming?" Clint replied trying to get another look at the schematics Tony was working on._

_"Oh so that's why you're here. Tell me which one of them has you keeping tabs on me?" Instantly Tony's mood worsened he hated being babysat. "Steve just wants to make sure that the only team member actually capable of flying the Quinjets is still going to be able to." Clint didn't want to make Tony's mood any worse than it was but also felt compelled not to lie to him. "Don't worry I thought of that and made sure the controls were all the same." Tony rolled his eyes, he should have known it was the over baring Captain checking on him. "Aww, you were thinking about me?" Clint couldn't help the remark. "Shut up." Clint noticed that for once Tony wasn't insisting on being left alone to work and realized he wanted to stay. "Can I see them?" Tony was surprised most people didn't care about what he was working on so long as it worked and could turn a profit. "Sure you'll be able to read them?" Clint rolled his eyes at the billionaire, he always thinks he's smarter than everyone else. "I can read plane schematics Tony." Tony may be a genius but Clint wasn't stupid. Whatever his life experience didn't teach him his Shield training made up for. "Well then Legolas pull up a chair." And he did. They spent the next three hours going over every inch of the schematics together._

Tony had always thought of that day as the beginning of his and Clint's friendship but could it have been the start of something more. Had they been flirting, even then, when he was still with Pepper and Clint was nothing more that a spy? Tony hadn't realized he had zoned out until he heard Fury clear his throat rather loudly. "There is nothing left to be done but wait and if I recall correctly you have a training session to conduct, unless of course you've changed your mind." Tony glared at Fury before leaving his office. He did have a point there was nothing _he_ could do, but Tony on the other hand had many more tricks up his sleeve. On his way to meet with the others Tony pulled out his phone and called Jarvis. "Yes, sir?" The AI answered. "Jarvis I need you to use the Stark Satellite and track down Clint and the Quinjet he stole from Shield. Let me know as soon as you find him." Tony hung up and left his trusted AI to do it's job. If Jarvis couldn't find Clint than no one could.

Tony decided that in his current state of mind it would probably be best to get the other Avengers to help him with the training drills. He would handle all the Iron Man simulation training, Nat would handle the combat training, Steve was on teamwork and strategy and Bruce did all of the physical evaluations and medical work ups. He decided to start with the Physical side of the training, knowing he would have Steve and Nat there to take over if he got news from Jarvis and had to leave.

Tony was watching as his final three candidates sparred with Nat when he felt his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket. He pulled it out to see Jarvis was calling. "What is it Jar?" "Sir, using Stark Industries satellites I have located Agent Barton." Thank god Tony thought. "Where is he?" "He has landed the stolen Quinjet in a field just outside of Waverly Iowa." Tony hung up the phone, lost in thought. He remembered Clint telling him his brother was buried in Waverly. It must be his hometown. Steve must have noticed his sift in focus because he walked over to Tony from his own viewing spot. "Was that Clint?" Tony knew Steve was worried. He was the mother hen of their group and he was always worried about at least one of them. "Uh, yeah. He went home, just needs some time alone to think about things." Clint had told him he should stop lying to Steve and this technically wasn't a lie. Clint did go home and Tony knew that if he was there visiting his brother's grave he would need time. He also knew that Clint would contact them when he was ready and not a second sooner. So he decided to tell Steve what he knew would get him to back off and it worked like a charm. With a nod Steve went back to watching the sparring, making mental notes about each of the three Agents strength's and weaknesses for when it was his turn to work with them.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but figured you'd waited long ****enough. Thanks for reading :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Clint

**Author's Note: Here it is the second part of the aftermath of the brother being alive bomb. I would have had this up sooner but some of you wanted a longer chapter. I hope you like. I always look forward to your thoughts so share in the reviews or you can PM me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel! I know shocker!**

Clint didn't know why he had ran from Tony but he didn't know much of anything right now. His mind kept flashing back to Swordsman's grinning face and how much he wanted to see the grin wiped off it, permanently. Bernard was dead. Clint had seen it. He had stood in horror as his brother fell to the ground, blood rapidly pooling around him. Clint shook his head trying to rid himself of the memory that so often haunted his nightmares. Clint slid underneath the quinjet and ripped out the tracking system Tony had designed. When he got into the cockpit he also disabled the GPS, he new exactly where he was going. He needed answers and there was only one place he was going to find them.

"_Clint, Clint woke up." Clint woke up to find his brother kneeling next to his bed, choking back tears. "Barney? What's going on?" Bernard climbed on Clint's bed. "Mom and dad got into an accident. Their dead Clint." Clint didn't know what to say. He barely understood what his brother was saying but knew it was bad and started crying. Bernard pressed his forehead to Clint's and wrapped his arms around his brother. "It's okay Clint. It's all going to be okay I'll make sure of it."_

Clint landed the jet in an empty field and made the hour walk to Waverly. Everything was the same. The buildings, the sounds, and the smells were exactly as Clint remembered. But small towns like this never really did change did they? It had been years since he had last been here and he was a completely different person but this was the same town. After he got to the cemetery it didn't take him long to find the plot.

He had been the only one at the funeral. That thought got him wondering, who would show up to his? Of course Tony and the other Avengers would be there and maybe Fury and Hill but who else? Clint didn't have any friends or family. He had never even tried to get to know anyone. Coulson had called him out on his antisocial behaviour once but then New York happened and he didn't feel much like getting close to someone just to have them taken away again.

It was inevitable that the Avengers would worm their way into his closed off heart but he never thought he would start to fall for one, especially one who had lost just as much as he had. What would Tony do if he died or just never came back? Tony had already been through so much and Clint put himself in extremely dangerous situations. Was it worth it to potentially break Tony in a way he would never be able to come back from? Clint shook his head again of course it would be worth it, Tony would always be worth it.

_Clint left Fury's office to find Tony sitting on the floor playing an Avenger themed Angry Birds he invented. "What are you still doing here?" Tony pocketed his phone and stood up. "I'm sorry if you got in trouble with Fury." Clint had just spent a good forty minutes being yelled out by Fury for going on a pranking spree with Tony through the helicarrier. "It was worth it, I mean the look on hill's face was priceless." Tony grinned ear to ear and they started making their way to the mess hall for lunch. "Did Pepper make you apologise?" Clint asked. "Yeah, but I did feel bad I just wouldn't have apologised for it."_

Clint stood for what felt like hours, staring at the name of his brother etched into stone. He would have stayed there forever if it weren't for the gnawing in his stomach. He needed to eat and he could only wallow in memories for so long. On his way out of the cemetery he passed by a man carrying different bouquets of flowers for the graves. Clint had never left his brother flowers, it just didn't seem right. They didn't have that kind of relationship. Maybe they could of but that ship had sunk a long time ago.

Clint sat on a stool at the counter of the local diner. His mom had worked there briefly. He would sit in the seat he now occupied and had a piece of pie, waiting for her to get off shift. "What can I get for you sweetheart?" The waitress behind the counter asked. "Just a coffee and a slice of pecan pie please." She seemed nice but everyone in Waverly was. It was something he hated about the place once but now found it comforting. "Here you go sweetheart, on the house." Clint smiled up to the waitress. "Thanks, but that's not necessary." The waitress put her hand on Clint's arm. "I can tell you need it today." Point and case Clint thought. This would never happen in New York.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's eatin' at you sweetheart?" Clint thought it over. The older woman seemed nice enough and he was already missing not having someone to talk things out with. Normally Tony would listen to Clint work out what's on his mind while he worked in his lab. "I'm looking for my brother." The woman gave him a sympathetic look. "Is he missing?" Clint gave her a half-hearted smile. "Something like that, I haven't seen him in years and honestly I don't know what I'd say if I did find him." Clint and Bernard didn't exactly part on good terms. Now with the possibility of seeing him again Clint doubted it would go well if they ever were reunited. "You've lost a lot haven't you?" Clint looked back up at the waitress recognizing the same look in her eyes that he probably had. The look of someone haunted by the horrors of their past. "Don't worry sweetheart, he's brother when you see him you'll just know what to say." Clint hoped she was right but with their track record seeing each other again would most likely just make things worse.

Clint finished his pie and left. He tipped the waitress well before heading out. His talk with her had only left more questions in Clint's mind. But it did help him decide on one thing, Bernard was his brother and if there were even a small chance he could still be alive Clint would find him. Clint knew Tony would do everything he could to help him find Barney and it was time to go home and talk things out the one he really wanted to have been talking to. There was just one more thing he had to do first.

The house had been painted a new colour and their was a tree house in the tree in the front yard but there was no denying it this was the last house Clint had lived in before joining the circus. It didn't look like anyone was home so Clint didn't see the harm in taking a quick peek. Clint picked the lock and snuck in the back door hoping to avoid being seen. The door leads to the kitchen, which had been redecorated but was still the same layout. He made his way to the living room. There were picture everywhere of the new family that lived there.

That was the biggest difference to Clint foster families never keep pictures of the kids they take in not even the good ones like this had been. They knew the kids would leave eventually and didn't want to get attached. The family looked nice, everything he had once had, a mom and dad, always smiling down at their kids, two boys, one slightly older and a baby girl. The boys reminded him of himself and his brother. The way they were always together, they had been so close once. Happy memories started to out weigh the bad ones as Clint made his way to what had once been his room.

It was one of the boys room now but didn't look much different than when it had been his. He looked out of the window to the tree that always used to scratch at the window on windy nights. It had scared Clint and Barney would come and sit with him until he fell asleep. Clint closed his eyes and thought back to the last night he had been there.

"_I don't know Barney, it's nice here. Maybe they will want to keep us." Bernard moved to look out the window, ice in his eyes. "They are not adopting us Clint. I heard them talking last night, they're sending us back." Clint didn't want to believe this place was nice and the group home was awful. The last time they were there some of the older boys attacked him. Barney jumped between them to protect Clint and they broke his arm. "I don't want to go back." Clint said almost inaudibly. "Were not." Clint was confused. Where else could they go? "Were leaving. We'll go tonight while they sleep." Clint stood up and walked over to his brother. He reached up and held Barney's hand. "Where will we go? No one wants us." Barney squeezed Clint's hand. "I don't care if we have to join the circus, we'll be together." _

Clint smirked at the memory. It had been Clint's idea to hitch a ride with the Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders. Mr. Carson had been impressed with Clint's aim and his brothers complete lack of fear that he signed them up as a two-man act. Clint would shot various types of arrows at Barney, using a multitude of tricks to please the audience. Once Barney had agreed to doing the gig it was Clint that needed to be convinced of the act. The idea of shooting arrows at his brother never sat well with him.

_Clint was sitting backstage with his bow waiting for Mr. Carson to introduce him. It was their debut performance and Clint was going to shoot flaming arrows threw obstacles and hit targets dangerously close to Barney. "What's got you so quiet?" Barney sat down next to Clint. "What if I hit you?" Barney put his hand on Clint's shoulder. "Don't worry, you are an amazing shot. You haven't missed a single target in practice. "You're not standing between them than!" Clint stood up and starting pacing furiously. "Why do you do this? Put yourself in needless danger. How can you?" Clint's voice was steadily getting louder. "It's not needless. If we don't impress Carson we'll be back on the street." Clint didn't stop pacing. He knew Barney was right and he wished there was another way. But good aim wasn't going to be enough. The circus already had Trickshot for that and his act had everything but the risk of danger. "It will be fine Clint. We just have to make the conscious decision to be fearless, to live a life of fear-freeness." Clint stopped moving and looked to Barney, he nodded but didn't think a day would come when he wasn't afraid."_

Clint shook his head. That day had come all right and he still lived by those words. When he was on a mission fear just got in the way so he shut it out completely. Clint opened his eyes and froze at the sight that greeted him. No way, it was impossible! Barney? He was older, with grey flecks in his hair and wrinkles around his eyes but it was Barney. Clint made way down stairs, through the kitchen and out the door he came in. When he got to the other side of the house Barney was gone and instead he found a piece of paper pined to a tree with an arrow. Clint pulled out the arrow and recognized it immediately as one from his circus days. The paper had a note scrawled on it. _"Clint meet me at the cemetery, we can't talk here." _Clint gripped the note and arrow tightly and ran towards the cemetery. Not slowing down until he could see his brother standing next to his grave. Barney looked sad and worn down. When he turned to Clint he had a look of utter desperation in them. That was knew that Barney Clint knew only had two looks, happy and cold. The last time he had seen his brother was the worst day of his life and he would give anything to not remember it but the memory was singed to his brain. A cruel reminder of what he was capable of, who he was capable of being.

_The abandoned warehouse was alight with gunfire. Clint had his bow and was taking out as many shooters as he could. He had never used it to hit anyone let alone kill but he blocked that part out. Swordsman had drifted from standing beside him to the other side of the warehouse. He looked wrong with a gun in his hands but Clint had found out a lot he didn't know about the man today. Clint caught sight of Barney trying to get out and followed him. Barney was at the door about to leave. Clint couldn't just let him get away. People were dying and it was his fault. Without thinking Clint loosed a final arrow. He watched as it pierced Barney's chest. Barney collapsed and blood quickly pooled around him. Realizing what he had done Clint sunk to his knees and started to scream. A group of what looked like soldiers burst through the door and panned out through the room. A large man with a bandage taped to one of his eyes walked in after giving orders followed by another in a suit. The man in the suit pulled Clint up and dragged him out of the warehouse._

"Hey Clint." Barney smiled slightly and Clint rushed to him pulling his brother into a hug. Clint was taller to Barney now and bigger. Barney had always been lean but Clint hadn't put on his muscle until he joined Shield. Clint pulled away and clapped Barney on the back before taking a few steps back. "You're alive." As it turned out Clint didn't know what to say to his brother. He was still processing and that's just what slipped out. "Yeah, I live a few towns over now. My flower guy said he saw someone at my grave and I knew it was you." Clint looked to the grave and noticed a fresh bouquet of flowers that hadn't been there earlier. Clint chuckled. "You send flowers to your own grave?" Barney smirked and looked down to the flowers. "No one else was going to." Clint understood that. He liked to think there would always be flowers at his grave when he died. That at least someone would care enough. It should have been him to send the flowers. "How have you been Clint?" Clint looked at Barney he had the same look of desperation in his eyes. Life had been hard on Clint after Barney 'died' and even though things were getting better there was still bad times. But looking at Barney Clint didn't want to tell him any of the bad things so he focused on the best thing in his life.

"I'm seeing someone." Barney smiled as if he was relieved to hear good news. "What's he like?" Clint was surprised at the question. He had never told Barney of his preference and barely knew himself back then. "How did you…?" Barney cut his question off. "Know you were gay? I've known since you were a kid." Typical, Barney had always been scary good at reading his emotions. "He's great. Smart, arrogant, kind even though he tries to hide it." Barney's smile grew at the description of Tony. "Good, you deserve it." Clint frowned. Everything must have finally sunk in because all of a sudden he didn't care about what Barney thought of his life and certainly didn't want to share Tony with him.

"How are we having this conversation right now Barney? I shot you in the heart." Barney's smiled faded and pain flashed before his eyes. "You missed, barely but still a miss." Barney's voice was quiet and strained. "The doctors said I was lucky that someone out there was looking after me. That's when I realized I had done a crappy job of taking care of you. I promised everything would be okay and it wasn't. I was holding you back. When I woke up in the hospital you were about to leave. You had a chance with Shield, a chance for a new life away from the circus and the streets. You deserved that so I hid away, for you." Clint pinched his eyes closed. "You asshole." Clint's voice was small but strong. "Clint?" Clint knew what he wanted to say now. Clint had shot him to keep him from getting away from the horror he had caused and Clint wasn't about to let him get away with what he had done to him. "You let me believe I had killed you! That day has haunted me ever since and you just let it tear me apart! You don't get to be sorry! You didn't do this for me you hid because you were scared and a coward! I came here because Jacques told me my brother was alive but he isn't! I buried my brother a long time ago! If you were still my brother you would have realized that my life would never be better without you!"

Clint was gasping for breath when he stopped yelling. Barney was going to reply but Clint didn't want to hear the excuses anymore so he turned and ran before he got the chance. What he wanted was to be lying in bed with Tony's arms wrapped around him. Clint made his way to the quinjet praying that Tony wasn't mad at him for leaving. This whole trip was a mistake. Nothing could change what happened that day. He had still killed his brother and he still hated himself for it. The only difference was maybe now he could let go of his brother's ghost knowing that the man he had killed that day wasn't the same man that had promised him that everything was going to be okay.

**Thank you for reading. I was so eager to get this up that I skipped the proof reading so let me know if there's any major mistakes. Also I'm not yet sure if I'll bring Barney back so let me know if you want him and Clint to get some closure or not. What would Tony do if he met Barney? Anyway love you all. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Super Family

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reads this story. I started writing it for myself but you guys give me the excuse to spend so much time on it. A special thank you to Sakurayuuki19 for being my 30th review and sbrock777 for reviewing a total of six times you guys are awesome and inspire me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and make sure to read the bottom AN for important information regarding the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that right goes to the guys at Marvel.**

It was the middle of the night by the time Clint made it back to New York. He knew Fury and the rest of Shield was going to be in an uproar and Clint wasn't in the mood for a scolding so he veered of course slightly and went to Stark Tower. Clint landed the quinjet on the roof and made his way to the penthouse suite. All the lights were off and everything was quite. "Jarvis, is Tony asleep?" Clint asked the AI surprised. Tony never went to bed this early.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Stark asked me to inform you there is leftovers from dinner in the oven." Clint smiled and went to eat his dinner before going to see Tony. It turned out dinner consisted of baked macaroni and cheese, Clint's favourite comfort food and one of the few things Tony was actually capable of making. Usually Bruce would come up and make Tony dinner but based on the look of the meal Tony had insisted on making it himself. He had had Bruce teach him to make the dish almost a year ago when Clint got shot on a mission and was ordered bed rest with supervision at Casa De La Stark.

Clint finished what was left of the Mac and Cheese in record time and them made his way to Tony's bedroom. He went into the en suite bathroom brushed his teeth and stripped his clothes off until he was just wearing his boxers and then silently slipped back into the bedroom. Clint crawled into bed with Tony unable to hold back a smile when he felt the billionaire turn into him wrapping his arms around Clint. Clint leaned his head on Tony's shoulder and placed his hand over the arc reactor. Tony tightened his arms, one resting protectively around his back and the other soothingly in his hair. Clint was on the verge of sleep when he heard a soft voice. "Welcome home Katniss."

Clint rolled his eyes and placed gentle kisses across Tony's chest before snuggling back into Tony. "I'm glad I am." Clint smiled briefly at the realization that this building, this room, this bed, and this man had so quickly become home in his mind. Upon returning from Iowa he hadn't even considered returning to his apartment. His first and only thought had been to come here.

They slept through the morning and well into the afternoon. Waking only for brief moments of kissing and cuddling before falling back asleep in each others arms. They were finally woken around two by Jarvis. "Sir Director Fury is on the line." Tony let out a loud groan. "Hang up." Tony replied before curling back into the bed. "Tony…" Clint chided. Clint knew how important it was for Tony to have a good working relationship with Fury even if Tony insisted on denying it. "The last time he called didn't end well so hang up Jarvis." Tony yelled from under the covers. "From where I'm sitting things ended well." Clint replied pulling Tony out from under the covers to give him a puppy dog look he knew would make him feel guilty. "Ugh fine, what does he want?" Tony conceded. "He says that Agent Barton is to report to Shield for a debriefing and to return the stolen quinjet immediately."

Clint and Tony shared a brief look before Clint responded. "Jarvis hang up the phone." Tony smiled and yanked Clint closer to him so their lips could meet. "Already done Sir." They both chuckled at the AI's response. Clint pulled back from Tony. "I should shower." Tony moved towards Clint and pulled him back into a fleeting kiss. "Tony…" Clint pushed Tony away and got out of the bed. Tony followed him to the bathroom, leaning on the doorframe as he watched Clint go about his usual morning routine. "You don't have to tell me you know. If you don't want to."

Clint halted his actions, standing up, and his back to Tony. "I want nothing more than to share every part of my life with you Tony." Tony stepped behind Clint wrapping his arms around his waist. "So then share, I'll always be here to listen." Those words finally made Clint break down. He fell to his knees and Tony soon followed. They sat on the floor of the bathroom as Clint recalled his life story.

He started with his parents, their deaths and his brothers reassuring words. He told him about the foster homes good and bad, of the day they ran from everything they knew and then joining the circus. He talked about Carson, Trickshot and Swordsman. Of how great it felt to hear the roar of the crowd every night. Then things turned to the worst part of his past, when Swordsman offered him work on a less than legal job and being too proud to accept it. His eyes turned dark as he remembered the day Barney found out and confronted him about turning down something that could offer them an out from carnie life.

Tony inched closer as he talked about how Barney beat him and left him in an alley as the circus moved on. How he barely survived until he got a call from Swordsman saying his brother was in over his head and needed his help. Turns out all he needed Clint for was a scapegoat. Clint refused to make eye contact with Tony as he told him about shooting Barney. He smiled briefly as he talked about Fury showing up and Coulson carrying him out of the warehouse and then later meeting Natasha, no doubt the best friend he ever had. Ending with his trip to Iowa and seeing his brother again.

The room was silent after Clint finished his life story and eventually Tony carried an exhausted Clint back to the bed. Clint couldn't remember much else before blacking out. Tony waited until Clint was asleep before sneaking out of the room. He was greeted by the unmistakable smell of breakfast.

Tony walked into the kitchen and found Bruce frying bacon on the stove. "You made breakfast. Dr. Banner you do care." Bruce smirked but kept his gaze on the bacon. "Yeah, well I figured you'd come out to eat eventually." Tony grabbed a mug and had Jarvis prepare him some coffee when he was met by another surprising sight. Steve and Natasha stepping out of the elevator covered in sweat, clearly just having spent god knows how long in the gym two floors down sparring. "Oh and they're here too." Natasha and Steve took their once usual seats at the counter that Tony long ago deemed the 'breakfast bar'.

"How is he?" Natasha asked. "A bit jarred but he'll pull through." Natasha nodded. The room went silent and the four went about getting ready to enjoy their extremely late breakfast. Bruce had just finished plating the last of the large breakfast when a voice pulled them all out of their thoughts. "Well isn't this a blast from the past." None of them spoke. No one quite sure what to say to Clint until their ever-reliable Captain spoke for them. "I suppose it has been a long time since we were all here together." Natasha, Bruce and Tony all smiled glad to have a subject to talk about.

Bruce set a place for Clint and they all sat down for a long over due breakfast. "Not since we all lived together here before..." Steve started realizing too late what he had been about to say. All eyes turned to Tony. "Since we lost Pepper. It's okay you can say it." Clint squeezed Tony's knee under the table. "I'm sorry Tony." Steve apologized, trying to close the can of worms he opened. "It's okay, really. Pep's death hit me hard and we all know that. I was in a bad place for a long time but I'm starting to come to terms with it, get my life back together and honestly I can't remember being happier." Tony said the last part to Clint who squeezed Tony's knee once more in response.

They ate, reminisced about old times and chatted about meaningless fluff. Eventually the conversation made it's way to Tony's retirement. "Can I just say that those idiots you're testing to replace you are less than inspiring? I did test runs in the simulator with one of them today and he let me die six times before Bruce pulled him out, not exactly a confidence builder." Clint laughed earning him pointed looks from both Natasha and Tony. "You used my battle simulator?" Tony scolded. "We figured when you didn't come in we'd cover for you." Steve responded. Damn him, Tony could never stay mad at someone who was that well meaning.

When Bruce got up to do the dishes Steve insisted that it was just good manners not to let the cook do the cleaning up. They went back and forth a few times before Bruce resigned himself to a cup of tea and sat and chatted with Steve while he cleaned up. It was a routine they had set up a long time ago and no one had ever argued with it. After living all over the world and needing something to distract him from the other guy Bruce was easily the best cook out all of them and well no one else ever wanted to do the dishes. After checking to make sure Clint was okay Tony went to his lab to work and Clint and Natasha made their way to one of the spare bedrooms to talk.

Clint and Natasha lay down side by side on the bed both comforted by the closeness and the fact that the other was there safe and sound. "Where did you go Clint?" It had been bugging Natasha all day and she didn't want to push Clint but his silence was driving her crazy. They had always talked about everything. "Waverly." Natasha rolled on her side to look at Clint. "Your hometown?" Clint nodded and took a deep breath before launching into the same story he had told Tony earlier that day. It had been hard to tell Tony but now that he had gotten it out once it was easier to tell. Besides Natasha knew most of the story already.

When he was done Natasha pulled him into a hug that said everything he needed to hear. It told him Natasha would always be by his side and that she understood exactly how he was feeling and that he didn't need more reassuring words but action. When Clint was about to pull away from the hug he noticed something different about Natasha. Clint pulled away with a frown on his face trying to place the scent that just wasn't Natasha. "What?" Then it came to him, something that he should have noticed sooner but with everything going on lately had escaped his keen sight. "You smell like Steve."

Clint couldn't believe his eyes Natasha blushed. She actually blushed and turned away from him lying back down on the bed. "So am I right in assuming that you two are…?" Clint left the question open ended. Natasha knew exactly what he was asking. "Kind of, we're taking things slow." Clint scoffed and lay back down beside Natasha. "He's from the 40's Nat, I'm pretty sure his only speed his slow." Natasha laughed. "I like it. No one has ever tried to get to know me before moving on to the physical stuff." Clint knew what she meant. Natasha had dated a long list of dirt bags and assholes that never respected her like Steve did as a friend, a teammate and an equal.

Of course Clint was her best friend and so it was his job to give her a hard time about it. "But that's the fun part." Natasha smirked and rolled her eyes. "Yeah I can see all the fun parts plastered down your neck." Clint ran into the bathroom and found eight hickeys on his neck. He didn't even remember Tony leaving them there. The man was like a bedroom ninja. Natasha leaned against the sink looking at Clint. "So does that mean he's good or just has terrible aim." Clint stopped worrying over his neck to give Natasha a shit-eating grin. "Oh, he's good." Clint wiggled his eyebrows and Natasha burst into laughter. "But you know I bet Captain America is pretty good too." This was Clint not so subtle way of asking how far Natasha and Steve had gone.

"He's a good kisser that's about all I can attest to sorry." Clint shrugged trying to play off his disappointment. "You better tell me everything when he finally puts out." Natasha rolled her eyes but they both knew she would. They both loved to brag and were secretly looking forward to when they could swap stories and compare their heroes. "I guess I should go talk to Fury." Clint wasn't looking forward to his debriefing with Fury but figured he should get it over with sooner rather than later. "Yeah, I'll go with you. You know for moral support." Clint left the room with Natasha right behind him. "You just want to see Fury chew me a new one." Natasha said nothing but Clint could feel her smile and excitement from behind him.

**Thank you all for your continued support. I want to do something special for chapter 15 so let me know in the reviews any suggestions you might have. Also I want to give Bruce a love interest and am torn. We all know Bruce had Betty but in the comic books Hulk also had Ricky. A teenage boy who teamed up with the Hulk as his sidekick and was able to keep him under control. Betty would be easier to write in but Ricky might be more interesting so let me know whom you'd prefer and I will write which ever way you want. Also for those who expressed an interest Barney will return but not right away. Please review. You guys are great.**


	15. Chapter 15: Armour of Red and Gold

**Author's Note: Here it is chapter 15! I hope you guys like it. I have ****received equal votes for Ricky and Betty and I'm leaning towards Ricky. I will write whoever wins in next chapter so hurry up and get in your votes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Clint was an hour into Fury's rant about being a responsible Shield agent when he realized Natasha was gone and he no longer had any back up. He had learned a long time ago that it was best to just endure Fury when he's like this and to try and fight it. It was only when Fury was getting awfully close to making this personal and bringing up Barney when Clint decided he had had enough. "You're right what I did was childish and wrong. It won't happen again Sir, you have my word." Before Fury could respond Clint was out of his office and running down the hall.

He kept running until he collided with another body. Clint stepped back and saw that it was Tanner his current handler. "What are you doing?" Clint smirked at the opportunity that had presented itself to him. He loved to mess with his handlers. Push them till they asked for him to be reassigned. "Something illegal. Cover for me?" Tanner smirked back. Which infuriated Clint, Tanner seemed harder to shake then the others. "Just be sure to clean up after yourself Agent Barton." Clint nodded and continued down the hall. "He's good you know." Clint looked up to see Natasha coming out of an air vent. "That's my move." Natasha rolled her eyes and landed smoothly beside Clint. "He was worried when you went AWOL." Clint smiled at the thought. Coulson had always been a worrier and would have all of Shield out looking for him if he was out of radio contact for more than an hour on a mission. He might just keep Tanner after all. "Come on, Tony's training the new kids. We can go haze them."

"You idiot! The point of the simulator is for you to learn how to work with us, as in have each others backs!" Natasha screamed as she unhooked herself from Tony's machine. One of Tony's recruits hadn't been paying attention and she ended up dying in a swarm of Chitari. He looked like most agents looked. Close cropped hair, muscular build and completely terrified of Natasha. "I think Natasha might scare him off." Clint smiled at Tony. "If she doesn't kill him first." Tony smiled and leaned into kiss Clint. "What do you think of them?" Clint looked away from Tony and across the room at the three men talking with Steve. "They're okay." Tony chuckled at Clint's trying-too-hard-not-to-care tone.

"Just okay?" Clint reached down and picked up Tony's hand. "You're a tough act to follow." It must have been the right answer because Tony leaned in for another kiss, this one longer than the last. "You know you're the only one who hasn't worked with any of them yet." Clint pulled away from Tony and looked to the floor. The last thing Clint wanted was for him and Tony to get into another fight about Iron Man. "You don't have to Clint." Tony tried to take a step closer to Clint but Clint just backed away more. "I should go, you know paperwork and stuff." Without looking at Tony Clint left the room not really paying attention to where he was going. That is until he found himself standing outside Tony's lab. JARVIS let Clint in and he made his way to the suit of armor standing in the corner.

Clint stared at the glinting metal of the red and gold suit for what felt like hours. He had finally stood still long enough to let it hit him. He would never again see Tony in it. He would never swoop down out of nowhere and blow up what ever was on Clint's tail that week. Iron Man was a champion of the people. A hero in a way none of the other Avengers could be and it was all because of Tony. The world had watched him grow up and cheered when he took over Stark Industries. They were glued to the TV, filled with worry when he was kidnapped. The suit of armour didn't make Iron Man Tony did and things were never going to be the same.

Clint didn't flinch when he heard Tony walk into the room. Tony's footsteps were quite and Tony probably thought soundless but Clint could pick Tony out in a crowd any size and in the empty room the footsteps echoed in his ears. "How was the training?" Tony's footsteps faltered slightly giving away his shock that Clint had known he was there. "Ok, I kicked one of them out, can't have Tasha dying on Iron Man's watch now can we?" Normally Clint would have smirked or rolled his eyes at the comment but all he could think about was how she wouldn't if Iron Man's watch was Tony's watch. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to it."

Tony moved forward and wrapped his arms around Clint, pressing his face into Clint's neck, taking deep breaths and filling his nose with his scent. "I know you want me to be better than I am but I just can't. I'm not that guy anymore Clint. I wish I could be the man you deserve." Clint turned around in Tony's arms and held his face in his palms. "You are enough Tony. You're all I need." Clint could see doubt in Tony's eyes. Words weren't going to cut it this time.

Clint left a gentle kiss on Tony's lips to try and make him understand. Tony smiled and nodded he got it. Clint loved him and nothing was going to make him turn away from him. Tony kissed Clint back and the soft kiss soon turned to rushed and desperate. They needed each other now more than ever. Tony backed Clint into the Iron Man suit pressing his back into the cold metal. Clint wrapped his arms around Tony's neck pulling him in closer. The metal pushing into his back should have hurt but all he could feel was Tony. They stayed like that for a long time. Heated exploring kisses becoming deep and passionate. Tony trailed his tongue down to Clint's neck and he started to suck new marks there as his hand slid under his shirt and up his stomach to his chest to play with his nipple making it harden. "Tony." Clint was lost in pleasure as Tony continued his ministrations. That is until the all too familiar blaring sound of the Shield alarm pulled him back to reality.

It could only mean one thing the Avengers were needed. Clint pushed Tony away. "Do you have to go?" Clint stopped gathering his gear and stared at Tony. "Yes, the Avengers have to go. If we don't who will?" Clint hadn't meant it to sound accusatory but he didn't have time to reassure Tony. Clint grabbed the rest of his stuff gave Tony a quick kiss and ran for the deck where he knew the others would be assembled at one of the quinjets. After he could no longer see Clint's retreating form Tony ran to the command center. "What's going on?"

Maria Hill was giving orders to send out more troops. She turned to Tony with pity in her eyes and he instantly new it was bad. "Tell me Hill." She nodded and pulled up footage of the streets of New York images too similar to the day the Avengers first teamed up. "An unknown alien species is attempting to take New York." Tony couldn't identify the species attacking the city. The Avengers had never fought them before. "Again?! Where's Fury?" An agent ran up to Hill saluting briefly before turning to Tony. "Director Fury is trying to convince the military to send in more ground troops." "Ground troops? What about the Avengers?" "The enemy army has numbers in the thousands and there is only four Avengers out there." "What about Thor? Call him back from Asgaard." "We've tried Sir, but it seems all communication off planet has been stopped." "Time to pick your replacement Stark." Hill told him. "They're not ready." And they weren't they still hadn't mastered fighting as part of a team and if he sent them out there in the Iron Man suit it would do more harm than good. "It doesn't matter, they'll get on the job training the Avengers need Iron Man." Hill's last few words hit Tony hard. Clint had said them to him before but he hadn't really understood them until now. The Avengers were the Avengers, they didn't need help, but part of the reason why the never needed help was because they had each other including Iron Man.

When the quinjet touched down it was utter chaos. Bruce was the first out he took one look at the scene before him and immediately hulked out. None of them waited for Cap's orders they knew what they would be and the all had radios for communication with each other. Tony had even invented one that would Bruce when he turned into the Hulk and it didn't seem to bother the Hulk to have it in. The four Avengers all split up each taking a different quadrant of the City.

Clint picked out his perch and was on his way there when he noticed an NYPD officer trying to help a group of children out of the war zone. Clint stopped to help them get into the subway lines and out of danger. When he re-emerged things had gotten much worse. Hulk was no where to be seen, Black Widow and Captain America had been backed into a corner and the alien swarm had effectively defeated the troops that had been sent to help. Clint pulled out his bow and firing off shots at the Alien's surrounding Cap and Black Widow. But it wasn't enough, he was quickly running out of arrows and there were just too many targets.

Right when he was about to start panicking he heard a familiar whoosh sound and looked up to see Iron Man rounding a corner. Great Clint thought Tony sent out one of the trainees. Clint watched as Iron Man used the Unibeam to take out about fifty or so Alien's. The practiced ease with which Iron Man moved could only mean one thing. It was Tony. Clint was so mesmerized by the sight he hadn't seen in years that he didn't notice the horde surrounding him. Then he heard Tony's voice ring through his ear piece. "I know that I'm absolutely stunning to look at but you might want to focus on the fight Clint." Realizing what Tony had said he turned to look at the horde around him, he raised his bow but it was too late and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down at his chest to see red pouring from his wound. "CLINT!" He saw a flash of shinning metal as Iron Man swooped down and started to beat back the hoard. Clint fell to the ground and the world around him started to spin and then everything went black.

**Thanks for reading don't forget to leave a review! Love you all.**


	16. Chapter 16: Bruised and Bedridden

**Author's Note: I'm back! I'm immensely sorry for the long wait. I have planned the rest of the story out and there will be four more chapters so if there is anything you guys want to see make sure to leave a request in the reviews. I am now finished classes for the year so I am confident that I will be able to get a new chapter up for you guys every week if not sooner. I hope you enjoy the chapter and what I have planned for the rest of the story. I have done the dialogue a little differently. I actually wrote all the dialogue first and then went back and wrote the rest so let me know if you like or don't like it so I can make the next chapter as good as it can be for you guys. I also just want to thank everyone who started following this story the last couple of weeks and everyone who has stuck around since the beginning thanks for putting up with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers I just enjoy playing with them.**

Everything was black and Clint could hear beeping in the background. His head was pounding and pain shot through his body with every breath. He tried to remember where he was and what had happened but the last thing he could remember was making out with Tony in his lab. Clint's back pressed against the Iron Man suit. The memory had a smile tugging at this lips and his heart beat racing. The beeping sound got louder and faster and Clint cringed at the extra pain that shot through his temple. Clint heard footsteps rushing towards him. "Hey now, I'm going to need you to calm down ok." Clint heard a soft voice tell him. He tried to take deep breaths but it kept getting harder and harder to breath.

When Clint woke up again he blinked his eyes and could make out the hospital room surrounding him. He tried to sit up but pain went up through his body like a lighting bolt and he fell back down. He groaned and looked around the room, his eyes settling on the slightly blurry sight of Tony with his head on the bed sleeping. Clint smiled and lifted his hand to run his fingers through Tony's messy brown hair. Tony's head was warm and felt good underneath Clint's fingers. Tony rolled his head to the side and looked up at Clint. "Hey sleeping beauty." Tony rolled his eyes and sat up. Clint's hand slid from Tony's hair and down his face to cup his cheek. Tony twisted his head and kissed Clint's palm before reaching up and taking Clint's hand in his own. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible, but I've had worse." Concern showed on Tony's face at Clint's words. As much as it hurt Tony it was true. In his line of work Clint had had hundreds of injuries including quite a few serious ones. It never stopped him though. He kept going out there risking his life as an Avenger and a Shield agent. And it wouldn't stop him this time Tony kept reminding himself.

"How long was I out?" Clint asked hoping to change the subject.

"Three days." Not his best recovery time but not his worse either. Everything still hurt like hell though.

"What, what happened?" Clint asked. But if Tony's answering look was anything to go by it wasn't anything good.

"What do you remember?" Clint was still having a hard time piecing together what happened it was still fuzzy but was quickly becoming clearer as he thought about it.

"I remember going to your lab and then making out with you. The alarm went off and I had to go. It…it was like a war zone. I helped a cop and some kids get out through the subway and when I got back…it was like we were fighting a battle we already lost. I tried to help Nat and Steve and then…then you showed up as Iron Man. Tony you were Iron Man!" Clint looked like a kid on Christmas morning and Tony couldn't help the laugh that came out.

"Yeah I was, I am." Tony responded a smile on his face. It had been a long time since Clint saw Tony smile about Iron Man.

"You're going to be Iron Man again?!" Clint couldn't contain his excitement. It was no secret that he wasn't happy about Tony's decision to give Iron Man away.

"I never really understood how needed Iron Man was until I was forced into an impossible situation. If I had let one of the other's go out in the suit they could have made it worse. If I went I knew I could save you. I can't loose you Clint. I love you and I'd be lost without you." And it was true. The mere thought of loosing Clint because he was too afraid to act was enough to kick some sense into Tony. He was Iron Man and whether he wore the suit or not that was never going to change.

"I love you too, Tony." Clint smiled as he leaned forward, wincing at the pain, to give Tony a small chaste kiss because honestly that's all he could manage before collapsing back on the bed.

"Oh and another thing. Over the past few days I've had a lot of time to think and I've decided that you're moving in with me." Tony said as if it was the only logical answer and to him it was.

"Okay." Clint knew better than to argue Tony on this. Not that he wanted to. He really wanted to live with Tony, to share everything with him. He also missed the tower. His apartment was small and lonely in comparison.

"Do you remember anything else?" Clint thought for a second before shaking his head. The last thing he remembered was Iron Man rounding the corner.

"You were surrounded and shot before I could do anything to stop it. I almost wasn't there in time." Clint could see a look of complete and utter despair on Tony's face. It was obvious Tony blamed himself for what happened to Clint. Clint knew he had to end that thought right then and there or else Tony would go on blaming himself forever.

"But you were there in time Tony. You saved me and probably a lot of other people too." If Tony was going to be Iron Man again he needed to focus on all the good he could do.

"I think I did more Avenging than saving. After you were shot I kind of lost it. Then Thor showed up and I got you out of there and to the closest hospital." Clint smiled. He liked the idea of Tony taking on a whole alien army for him. As if on cue Clint heard a loud booming voice out in the hallway.

"I am an asgardian tiny woman I demand you let us through." Clint and Tony both laughed at Thor's usual lack of tact. When the woman, probably a nurse, tried to say no Thor burst through the door with Natasha and Steve right behind him. Tony waved the nurse off as she tried to apologise for the intrusion. No one could ever keep the Avengers separated when one was hurt. They may be extremely dysfunctional but they were still a family.

"Archer, it is good to see you have finally awoken." Clint smiled at Thor. It had been a long time since they'd seen him.

"Hey, Thor. It's good to see you back on earth." The absence had not gone unnoticed. The Avengers had been seriously down on brute force with Thor gone.

"I am sorry for my absences. I am only glad I was able to get here in time to help." Thor responded. It showed in his eyes how much he feared what might have happened.

"How did you know to come? I thought all off planet communication was down." Clint's Shield training had him thinking it was all a little too convenient.

"Aye, the enemy was prepared. However when it was brought to my attention that the machine Stark build on Asgard was no longer working I knew it could only mean trouble on Midgard." Clint nodded along. Leaving Asgard on a whim because something might be wrong sounded exactly what Thor would do and thankfully he did too.

"Well thank you. The way I hear it I wouldn't have gotten to the hospital in time if you hadn't showed up when you did." Clint noticed a few faces in the room drop at the thought.

"No thanks necessary my friend but your welcome none the less." Thor clapped a hand on Clint's shoulder and Clint had to fight back the wince as pain shot through him.

"How are you feeling?" Natasha asked. She knew Clint too well and had no doubt noticed his pain. A fact made even more obvious when she pushed Thor out of the way and placed a gentle had on his forehead.

"Like I got shot in the chest by an alien death ray and lived to tell about it." Clint smirked. It wasn't the first time either.

"Well we're all glad you did Clint." Steve spoke up from the foot of Clint's bed.

"Thanks Cap. So did we win?" Clint highly doubted they had seen the last of the alien swarm.

"I think it's more like Thor won but yes we did." But then again with the whole team back together. The odds were in their favour if they ever did come back.

"Good. I've just got one more question. Where is Bruce?" The Hulk had been gone when Clint got back from the subway tunnels.

"Ah well that's the other problem. We lost him during the battle. It seems the Hulk wandered off." Of course he did.

"How do you loose the Hulk?" Clint asked. The Hulk was a huge, green, rage monster not exactly easy to miss place.

"Well we were all pretty busy at the time." Steve replied running a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry Clint. Jarvis is scouring the world as we speak and as soon as Bruce's face pops up we'll go pick him up. I'm sure he's fine. Just taking a breather." Tony said. Clint hoped he was right. If the Hulk was out there rampaging somewhere and actually hurt someone while doing Bruce would never forgive himself.

* * *

When Bruce woke up he was expecting to see the small bedroom Shield usually left him in to cool off after he had let the Hulk out. Being the Hulk took a lot out of him and he needed to recuperate afterwards. When he joined the Avengers and started letting the Hulk out on purpose, one of the other Avengers would usually calm down the Hulk and carry Bruce to the Quinjet and if he didn't wake up when they got back to the helicarrier for a debriefing he was taken to a room in medical to be watched over until he regained consciousness.

But this time he woke up in a bed in a small studio apartment. There was a living room section to his right and a kitchen/dining room to his left. He got up to look around and noticed that he had been changed out of his torn clothes and into a pair of grey sweat pants. Bruce could smell coffee and so he made his way to the kitchen area. It seemed like he was the only one there but he still didn't know where there was and how he had gotten there in the first place.

He found a pot of freshly brewed coffee and a mug with a folded up piece of paper under it. He unfolded the paper to find a note scrawled on it. _Went to get breakfast, make yourself at home. Be back soon._ _Rick __. _Who the hell was Rick? Bruce had definitely never been there before and was starting to panic.

His mind didn't get to wander over many worst-case scenarios before he could here someone at the door. Bruce froze not knowing what to do. When the door swung open a young man walked in looking to be at most in his early twenties. Appearance wise he wasn't anything special brown eyes and hair, slightly muscled build and average features. By all appearances he was average but Bruce had a feeling this boy was anything but average.

"Oh good your up. How are you feeling?" The boy asked pulling out two breakfast sandwiches from a white paper bag.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" The boy looked up at him a slight frown on his face.

"My name is Rick Jones and I ran into you a few nights ago when I was leaving the construction site I was working on." The boy, Rick said in a calming voice.

"A few days ago? But I don't remember…" Bruce stuttered out.

"It's okay Bruce relax. I'll tell you what happened but please eat something." Bruce nodded and sat down at the table. He picked up one of the sandwiches and took a bite. Rick seemed pleased with this and sat down too.

"It was three days. I was working on a site in Harlem. It was my last day and I was glad to be done. I was about to leave when I saw the Hulk. He, you looked exhausted. You could barely stand. I wanted to help so we just talked. Well more I talked and you grunted. Then I asked if you, he would turn back into you so I could get you somewhere safe and he did." Bruce was stunned.

"So you're saying that not only did the Hulk let you talk to him without throwing you through a wall after but he listened to you?" Bruce asked disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah why does that make me special?" Rick replied and Bruce honestly didn't know.

"Well it's certainly never happened before. I always have to fight the Hulk to turn back or not to hurt someone." Rick smiled at Bruce's answer.

"Maybe he just likes me." Rick said, a smirk on his face. Bruce almost choked when he saw the boy wink at him. Was he flirting with Bruce? Bruce hadn't even thought about being with anyone since Betty and that was before the Hulk. He had long ago accepted that the Hulk required his full attention.

"Anyway you've been in and out of consciousness ever since. I've been taking care of you. Making sure you at least drank something every time you came to and I cleaned the cuts you had on your back and arms. They seemed to be healed now though." Rick's eyes trailed down from Bruce's face to his upper body. They linger for a moment before flicking back up.

"You didn't have to do that Thank you. But I should be getting back. People tend to worry when I go missing." Rick smiled and got up putting the wrappers in the garbage and walking over to Bruce.

"Okay I can drive you anywhere you need to go. But we are going to see each other again right 'cause I've kind of liked having you around." Rick said moving his hand to Bruce's shoulder.

* * *

Tony, Steve and Thor were in the hallway taking after having agreed to give Clint and Natasha some time to talk. Tony didn't believe it at first when he saw a familiar face over Steve's shoulder. But there was no doubt in his mind he saw who he thought he saw when the face got closer and closer.

"You've got to be kidding me." He breathed out cause Steve to stop talking and look at him with concern.

"What's wrong Tony?" Steve asked but Tony ignored it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said as he stepped in front of Bernard. He may be older but Tony would never forget the face that caused Clint so much pain.

"You know who I am?" Bernard asked, clearly not expecting that.

"Yes and I know that he doesn't want to see you." Tony spat out.

"Ah, you must be Tony then." Bernard replied with a knowing smile. He took Tony's surprise as an opportunity to get closer and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Well Tony, I'm here to see my brother and you are not going to stop me."

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. **


	17. Chapter 17: 2 Reunions Are Better Than 1

**Author's Note: Chapter 17! It took a little longer than a week (5 days longer) but that's better than a month right? Well I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm worried that they're too out of character near the end but I still enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Marvel's sandbox I'm just playing in it.**

After having kicked the other men out for some one on one best friend time Natasha and Clint were curled up together on Clint's hospital bed. Natasha had her head resting on Clint's shoulder being very careful not to cause him any pain or discomfort. "So what did he say to you? I mean before Thor came barrelling in. It better have been some kind of grand Stark gesture or I'm going to break his legs." Clint chuckled slightly but knew that even though she was capable of it Natasha cared too much about him and Tony to pull it off.

"I don't know if it's grand but he asked me to move in with him." Clint cringed at the squeal of glee and excitement Natasha made (and would deny ever happening). "Jesus Tasha! Sometimes you can be a real school girl." Natasha responded by sticking out her tongue. Yeah because that's so mature Clint thought. "That means you're dating the weird nerdy kid and I'm dating the quarterback." Clint rolled his eyes even though she was kind of right.

Steve was definitely the all-American quarterback, head of the chastity club type and Tony was weird and nerdy. But Tony was also a lot of other things like genius, funny, sweet (sometimes), caring (to a degree), and not to mention sexy. "Yeah well at least my weird nerdy kid knows how to get past first base." Natasha death-glared at Clint for a few seconds before leaning back and punching him in the shoulder. "Ow! You do know I was just almost killed right?" Clint said rubbing his shoulder. Natasha had one mean right hook.

"Oh get over it." Clint thought he should be offended but instead he just shook his head and smiled. "Don't ever change Nat." Only Natasha could go from schoolgirl to hardened assassin in seconds. Natasha smiled and leaned her head back on Clint's shoulder.

"So is Tony going to be Iron Man again?" The peaceful silence was broken and Clint realized Natasha was probably just trying to figure out a way to ask. "I think he's going to try." Clint answered honestly. Clint didn't know what the future had in store for Tony but was happy that Tony was finally trying to figure it out. "Well it's about time he…" Natasha trailed off as they heard shouting in the hallway.

"I don't care what you think you're entitled to but I'm not letting you in!" Tony screeched. "I don't want to hurt you Stark but I will if I have to!" Said another mans voice not as loud as Tony's but a hundred times more chilling. Oh no Clint thought. He knew that voice. "Who's Tony yelling at now?" Natasha asked but clearly only half paying attention to the voices. Clint grabbed Natasha's arm to get her attention. "It's Barney, my brother. Go and tell Tony to let him in." Realization dawned on Natasha's face but instead of getting up she turned to Clint. "Are you sure Clint?" Natasha asked in what Clint liked to call her mother hen voice.

"I'm sure they're both stubborn enough to get hurt trying to get what they want and I don't wish to see either of them in the bed beside me." Natasha nodded got up and stuck her head out the door shouting at the men in the hallway. Clint could hear a few protests but they died off and Natasha held open the door for Bernard and Tony then closed it on her way out. Tony moved to stand beside the bed and leaned over to whisper in Clint's ear. "I can stay if you want." Clint shook his head then leaned up for a chaste but reassuring kiss, more for Tony's benefit than his own. "I'll be fine Tony but thank you."

The room fell silent after Tony left neither man knowing what to say. "So that's your boyfriend?" Barney asked. "What do you want Bernard?" Clint replied not feeling up to sharing pleasantries wit his brother. Barney slimed slightly and laughed to himself. "Bernard? I can't remember the last time you called me that." Clint couldn't either. No matter how bad things were he always called his brother by the nickname their mother had given him.

There was another awkward silence before Barney seemingly got the courage to speak. "Look Clint you were right. I have been a crappy brother to you. I can't take back what I've done but I can try and make up for it." Barney looked nervous like he was certain Clint would yell at him again. "So what? You want a second chance." Clint didn't know if he was ready to let his brother back in. He had so much pent up resentment for his brother. "Yeah I do. We're family and the only family either of us has left. Now that everything's out in the open I think we should at least try and be the brothers we once were." Clint thought about it and a small smile spread on his lips as he thought about what it would be like to have his brother back. A lot had happened between them and it would probably take awhile to get them there but one thing hadn't changed, he never stopped loving his brother.

"I can't promise anything." Clint finally replied. Barney smirked and Clint could see his eye's light up. "I wouldn't want you to. Our family has a bad habit of breaking promises." Major understatement Clint thought. "So, how did you know I was here?" Fury was every Shield agent's emergency contact so the hospital couldn't have called him. "Someone named Tanner called me." Clint rolled his eyes. That's exactly something Coulson would have done. "Of course he did. Tanner's my Shield handler." Clint explained. Fury would have told Tanner as soon as he got the call from the hospital. If he didn't already know that is. This time silence didn't fall on the brothers instead they talked about everything from baseball to garden gnomes.

* * *

"Tony!" Tony stopped his furious pacing in the waiting area when he heard his name called. Looking up he saw Bruce walking briskly towards him. "Bruce! It's about time where were you?" As Bruce got closer Tony noticed some very not Bruce clothes on him. He was wearing black jeans with a rip in the knee and what looked to be a athletics t-shirt from some high school that Bruce definitely didn't go to. "It's a long story, how's Clint?" Bruce asked. Deflecting, Tony thought in a singsong voice. "He's fine, the doctors did a good job patching him up. He is coincidently talking to someone right now so we have plenty of time to tell me what the hell happened to you."

"The other guy must have got carried away during the battle. Apparently he went to try and rampage Harlem." Again? Tony thought as they sat down. What did Harlem ever do to the Hulk? "What do you mean he tried to?" Tony asked. Although he would have get to the bottom Hulks hate-on for Harlem some other time. "He must have been to tired from the battle to do much damage. He wandered into a construction sight afterwards and Rick talked him down." Bruce answered leaving Tony with yet another troubling question.

"Who the hell's Rick?" Bruce looked at the floor sheepishly. "Just some kid I spent the last three days with." Bruce mumbled out. However unluckily for him Tony was well versed in making out even the most incoherent ramblings of intoxicated socialites. "And how did this happen? Last time I checked you were a self inflicted celibate." Tony asked. "That's not what happened Tony! I was mostly unconscious. He just helped me out." Tony eyed Bruce sceptically. "Mmhmm I'm sure. Who is Mister Helpful anyway?"

"Uhh. I don't really know." Tony snorted. "Classy Bruce." Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony's remark. "Shut up. I don't remember much. He's young, early twenties, dirty blond hair, brown eyes not dark but more like honey brown, and lean but not scrawny." As Bruce described his knew acquaintance Tony's eyes shot wide open. Holy shit! Did Bruce seriously not realize how he was talking about the boy? "Bruce do you like this guy? And don't bother with the whole I like everyone Tony because you know what I mean." Bruce looked completely shocked. Denial, Tony thought in another singsong voice.

"What? Tony why would you even ask that?" This time Tony rolled his eyes at Bruce's blindness to the obvious. "I don't know maybe because of his honey brown eyes and perfectly sculpted body." Bruce blushed and looked back at the floor. "I never said perfectly sculpted." Bruce replied meekly. "No but you thought it." Tony accused. "I gave him my phone number." Even as he said it Bruce regretted confirming Tony's suspicions. "I knew it you like him!" Bruce opened his mouth to respond when he heard his phone beep in his pocket. Bruce pulled his phone out and frowned at the unfamiliar number but smiled when he opened the message. Bruce's change of expression peeked Tony's curiosity and he slid closer to get a better look at the phone.

**Did you get home ok?**

**- R**

**I had to detour at the hospital actually.**

**- B**

**Are you okay? I told you I should have driven you home!**

**- R**

**I'm fine, just visiting a friend.**

**- B**

**DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!**

**- R**

**Sorry?**

**- B**

**I forgive you Just don't do it again.**

**- R**

**Deal**

**- B**

**When can I see you again?**

**- R**

**It's only been 30 minutes.**

**- B**

**We could get coffee? Or drinks later?**

**- R**

**I can't sorry.**

**- B**

**Fine but don't think this is over. We missed so much of the fun stuff what with you being unconscious in my bed.**

**- R**

**This 'fun stuff' would I have had to leave your bed?**

**- B**

**You wound me doc. I clearly only want you for your mind.**

**- R**

**Clearly**

**- B**

**Well I suppose you have a few other admirable attributes ;)**

**- R**

It wasn't until he heard a gasp right beside him that Bruce noticed Tony reading the texts over his shoulder. "Wait until Clint hears about this. For someone who hasn't dated in years you flirt shamelessly Dr. Banner." The next thing Bruce knew Tony was running down the hallway chanting, "Bruce's got a boyfriend!" Bruce thought about chasing after him but instead smiled and turned back to his phone.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review if there's anything in particular you want out of this story before the end. We currently only ****have 3 chapters left! **


	18. Chapter 18: Realizations and Resolutions

**Author's Note: It has been two weeks and one day since my last update and I am terribly sorry for taking so long. My internet has been on the fritz but everything is fixed now thank god. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I really like this one so hopefully you will too. A bit of a warning things get a little steamy but their is no full out sex scene. Also I would really like to thank the person would left the review with the recommendation that let to the ending of tis chapter but it was a guest review and they didn't leave a name so whoever you are thank you. I would also like to remind everyone that there are only two more chapters so if there is absolutely anything you want to see happen you need to let me know as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Clint was in the hospital for a week during which time Tony and the others moved everything from his apartment to the penthouse suit of Stark Tower, more specifically Tony's room in the penthouse suit. Clint's doctor had given him a clean bill of health and Clint was rearing to go home. Clint smiled, home. He still hadn't got over that he could now call Stark Tower and Tony his home, the place where he belongs. Clint picked up his phone and dialled Tony's personal cell.

Tony picked up on the fifth ring and Clint pictured him scrambling through his workshop looking for his phone. "Please tell me the doctor said I can come bring you home." Clint chuckled. Tony had been hounding the doctors and nurses begging them to discharge Clint all week. "Actually he said I have to stay another week." Clint could here Tony drop something through the phone. "That's not funny Clint." Tony replied sternly. "It was the most fun I had all day." Clint said barely holding back a laugh. "Well, I'll just have to fix that when you get home." Tony replied, Clint could hear the smirk through the phone. "Oh, and how do you plan to do that Mr. Stark?" Clint had a few ideas bur Tony being the master inventor he was was far more creative than he. "Not to spoil the surprise but it might have something to do with the new bed I bought us." Tony answered in a voice he usually saved for bedroom activities. Oh yeah, Clint could definitely hear Tony's trademark sexy smirk. "Just get your ass over here and take me home." Clint ordered, mainly because he could already feel his blood rushing down and his pants growing tighter. "I'm already on my way love." Tony responded. Clint's heart fluttered at the term of endearment and he hurried to fill out the discharge paperwork.

* * *

Bruce was making himself a sandwich in kitchen of Tony's penthouse – Tony and Clint's penthouse technically- when his phone buzzed with a text message. He had gotten carried away in his lab a few floors down and had forgotten to order something. He didn't want to wait or go out so he made his way to the freshly stocked kitchen. Tony had gone to the grocery store himself to make sure everything was perfect for Clint's homecoming.

Bruce pulled out his phone and smiled when he saw Rick's name flash across the screen. He and Rick had been texting and talking on the phone all week. He had assured the others that they were only friends but Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively whenever he picked up his phone and Thor always referred to it as a courting ritual. Bruce couldn't deny his attraction to the boy but Rick was exactly that a boy. Rick had since informed him that he was twenty-three years old that left a twenty-two-year age gap. While Rick was technically an adult Bruce was having a hard time getting past those twenty-two years.

**What are you up to big guy? **

**- R**

Bruce put the finishing touches on his sandwiches before sending his reply.

**Lunch.**

**- B**

Rick replied immediately, which should have been Bruce's first clue.

**Oooo What are you having?**

**- R**

**Sandwich.**

**- B**

**Is it good?**

**- R**

Bruce knew he was going to regret answering this but he could never simply not answer one of Rick's texts.

**I suppose.**

**- B**

**That didn't sound too enthusiastic**

**- R**

**It's just a sandwich **

**- B**

**Well then just think about how much better that sandwich would taste if you were with me, in my bed, naked. **

**- R**

The reply took a few minutes and Bruce was mid chew when it finally arrived causing him to spit out the bit of sandwich in his mouth out of pure shock. "Ew, come on doc I just had that kitchen cleaned no need to spit on it." Bruce turned around to Tony walking towards the elevator. "Where are you going?" He managed to get out although he was certain his face was red with embarrassment. Tony visibly cheered up at the question. "Going to get Clint, he's finally a free man!" Tony said before rushing into the elevator. Bruce smiled he hadn't seen Tony this happy in a long time and it was long over due if you asked him. His attention was pulled back to his phone at the sound of another text.

**Are you blushing yet Bruce? I bet you look sexy when you blush. ;)**

**- R**

Rick had gotten frustrated with Bruce's constant rejection and his flirting had gotten far more obvious and crude. Not that Bruce was complaining. He found everything Rick said sexy and had on multiple occasions had to take a long cold shower after one of their conversations. Bruce's resolve was crumbling and he knew it wouldn't take much for him to give in completely.

Bruce picked up his phone to type a reply when Steve walked into the kitchen in search of a glass of water. He had taken to working out in the gym in Stark Tower again instead of at Shield. In fact everyone seemed to be spending a lot more time in the tower they all once called home. It was like they were slowly going back to being a big happy family again. Although Bruce didn't point this out to anyone afraid if he did it would all stop. Something's needed to happen on their own.

**I'll text you later. Work to do.**

**- B**

Bruce finally replied when Steve sat down at the table opposite him with his water and a newspaper. He couldn't keep up their conversation in front of Steve. Bruce knew Steve wasn't as innocent as everyone assumed but something about the good captain always made Bruce feel like a dirty old man when he was texting Rick.

**Have fun. Don't work to hard. You know what they say all work and no play…**

**- R**

**I won't. Promise.**

**- B**

"How's Rick?" Steve's voice startled Bruce. "Uh good. How did you…?" Steve smiled but didn't take his eyes off his paper. "You always get this uncensored smile on your face whenever you're texting him, or talking to him, or talking about him, or thinking about him…" Steve replied "Okay I get it. He makes me smile." Bruce interrupted. Was he really that obvious? "It's not a bad thing you know, to be in love." Bruce's eyes went wide at Steve's use of the L word. He didn't love Rick they were friends. Okay they were more than friends but he didn't love him. He felt something for Rick sure but that wasn't love, was it? "I don't…" This time it was Steve's turn to interrupt Bruce. "Trust me Bruce I know what I'm talking about and that look you get is definitely love. The only thing I don't get is why you haven't gone out with him yet?"

Bruce was once again silenced by shock. He thought if anyone would understand his issues with Rick's age it would be Steve. "He's only twenty-three Steve." Bruce had had this discussion many times with Tony and Natasha he just never thought he'd be having it with Steve. "So what? He clearly likes you Bruce. What does it matter how old he is? It's not like he's a child, he's a grown man. A man who has completely accepted every aspect of you and your life I might add. Even the bits you yourself couldn't accept for years. Hell his first encounter with you was with the Hulk and he still stuck around and brought you into his home. That's pretty exceptional. There's also the matter that Hulk even likes him you said so yourself and let's be honest what are the chances the two of you ever agree again." Steve's speech took Bruce completely by surprise. He didn't know what to say. It's not like he could deny anything Steve said. He was right, he was completely right and Bruce was being an idiot.

* * *

Clint had been waiting for Tony outside the hospital and the second he got into the limo Tony jumped him (Tony took the limo because A Clint deserved it and B it would give them privacy on the way home). Tony and Clint hadn't been able to anything more than a simple kiss all week under orders for Clint's doctor but now that Clint was in the clear so was Tony and he couldn't wait to get Clint into their new bed.

Tony pulled Clint over to straddle his lap as he kissed down his jaw to his neck. Clint moaned when he got to a sensitive spot below his ear. Tony smirked and bit down then used his tongue to soothe it. Clint's hands found their way into Tony's hair the sharp tugs sending jolts of electricity through Tony's body. Clint grinded down on Tony just as the limo pulled to a stop in Tony's private parking garage. Clint pulled away from Tony's hot mouth. Clint smirked when a whine escaped Tony's lips. Clint leaned down to Tony's ear. "I though you were going to show me out new bed." Tony jumped out of the limo and pulled Clint to the waiting elevator.

When they got to the penthouse suite they made quick work of navigating to the bedroom. On the way Tony noticed that the kitchen was empty. Bruce must have gone back to work. Good, Tony thought, they won't be interrupted. Clint pushed Tony down on the bed and climbed on top of him, licking his way into Tony's mouth. Clint liked how Tony moaned underneath him. Clint slid his hands down to Tony's chest unbuttoning Tony's shirt and throwing it somewhere behind him. His own shirt quickly followed. Tony rolled them over and kissed his way down to Clint's nipples licking, sucking, and biting them as Clint writhed and moaned underneath him. Clint fingers slipped into Tony's hair pulling him back up for another kiss. Tony moved a hand down to Clint's erection, rubbing through his pants. Clint bucked up into Tony's hand. "Oh god, Tony I need you." That was all Tony needed to hear, stripping them of the rest of their clothes and grabbing the lube and a condom from the bedside table.

* * *

"That was amazing." Tony panted out lying sated beside Clint. Clint rolled over and snuggled into Tony's side placing a kiss on Tony's chest just above the arch reactor. "I love you Tony." Tony ran his fingers through Clint's hair, gently messaging his scalp. "I love you too." Clint had had his fair share of bed rest but lying there with Tony it didn't take much for him to drift off to sleep.

When Clint woke up Tony wasn't in bed but he could hear movement in the room. He slowly opened his eyes to find Tony kneeling next to the bed moving stuff around in the bedside table. "What are you doing?" Tony popped his head up and leaned over to bed to kiss Clint before going back to his previous task. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake. I wanted to everything down when you got home but I didn't get around to cleaning out the table on your side of the…" Tony's voice trailed off causing Clint to pull himself into a seated position to get a better look at Tony. "Tony? Are you okay?" Tony was holding a white envelope in his hands with his name scrawled across the front. Tony sat up on the bed and pulled a paper out from the envelope. "It's a letter from Pepper." Tony finally said turning around to look at Clint. "What's it say?" Clint asked. "I don't know. I didn't even know it was there." Tony looked back down to the paper in his hands. "You should read it now. I can leave if you want privacy." Tony's head shot up and Clint saw a look of desperation, his hands were shaking. "No, don't go. I don't think I can…can you read it for me?" Clint folded his hands around Tony's for a moment before pulling the letter from Tony's grasp. "Of course I can love."

"Tony, if you're reading this it probably means something bad happened to me or you used Jarvis to get a sneak peak at my will. If the latter I want you to stop reading right now and never look at this again. If the former keep reading I have a lot to tell you. First off I want you to know I love you Tony, more than anything else. Is it selfish for me to say I'm glad I went first because honestly I can't imagine a world without you in it? I also want to say that it's not your fault Tony. I may not know how I'm going to die but I know you Tony and no matter how I go I know you will blame yourself for not saving me. Well stop it because it's not your fault, there was nothing you could do. I want you to be happy Tony. I want you to let me go and be happy. No dwelling or getting depressed. Find someone who makes you happy and never let them go. Lastly don't ever forget that the world needs you. I know I give you a hard time about how much you give to Ironman but the truth I've always been proud of you. So don't forget how to be Ironman I know how much it means to you and how much it means to the world. You can never give up on it because you are Ironman Tony. I love you Tony. Yours, Virginia Pepper Potts." Clint folded the paper back up and set it aside when he finished reading.

Tony looked up at Clint as tears fell down his cheeks. Clint wiped them away wit his thumb and pulled Tony to him. Clint didn't know what to say so he just sat there in silence waiting for Tony to be ready to talk. "I let her down Clint." Tony finally croaked out. "No Tony, you did exactly what she wanted you to do you just got lost along way." Clint rubbed soothing circles into Tony's back. "And then you found me." Tony sat up and pressed is forehead to Clint's. "I'm going make it right Clint and not just with Ironman. You make me so happy. I'm never going to let you go." Clint leaned forward so his lips were almost touching Tony's. "Good, cause I would never let you go." Tony pressed his lips to Clint's in a soft loving kiss.

**Thank you for reading please please please leave a review and let me know what you think. Cheers.**


End file.
